Forever in Love
by strophic
Summary: Meet Allison: a girl you'd never want to run into in the dark. Her life changes one day when she sees something she'll never forget & joins the Winchester brothers. Fueled by sorrow & rage, will she ever let anything unexpected in her heart, like...love?
1. Deja Vu?

Hey, it's ShadowAngel116 with a new story from the newest hit series, "Supernatural." Of course, I'm gonna use the same main characters: Sam and Dean Winchester. The worst thing is: I don't own them…. oh well…. But, that doesn't mean I can't say how hot they are….especially Dean…hehe…Every now and then, I'm probably gonna write in shorthand…can't expect cantos to be perfect….canto pride! -:

Reminders (yep, changed them since some don't work here.)

" " -Characters Talking

- - Characters Thinking

CAPS/Lower case- Sounds/ Noises

(A/N) - Meh comments

* * *

Chapter 1- "Déjà Vu?"

16 years ago…..

"Daddy, where're you going?" A 6-year-old girl asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Daddy's going out to the store. Go back to sleep," the father replied.

"But, Daddy, all the stores are closed. It's 12 AM!"

"A different kind of store that sells things that protect you from bad people, honey."

"What kinda store is that, Daddy?"

"I'll tell you in the morning."

"Can I have a bedtime story? I can't sleep."

"No sweetie. Go to bed, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, Daddy. Good night!"

"Good night, Allison."

* * *

Present Time…. 

22-year-old Allison Fielding stood in front of her mirror, brushing her long dark chocolate hair with her brush. She wore a small hooded black jacket with a tank underneath and jeans from L.E.I.

"Why are you getting dressed up, Allie? It's almost bedtime!" Allison looked over at the door to see her 6- year- old little sister, Carrie, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I feel like taking a little walk, Carr. Don't worry."

"But Daddy said to never go outside at night. Bad people will get you!"

"Well, those bad people will get their asses kicked," Allison replied and put down her brush. "Besides, Mommy and Daddy are fighting, Carrie. I want to get some fresh air and peace before they start it up again."

"B-but, there's fresh air here, Allie!" Carrie's voice and lower lip trembled while her eyes welled up, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Carrie," Allison warned. Her little sister looked at her with huge puppy eyes. (A/N: Aww! How could you say no to that?)

SIGH... "Oh, all right. I won't go." Carrie squealed and leapt into her arms. -I'll just go out when you're asleep,- she thought. After a brief hug, she released Carrie. "Now, go get ready for bed!" she pushed Carrie a little and watched her run off.

* * *

Later that night…. 

Creak! Allison tried to walk down the staircase to the front door without her siblings waking up.

"Allison Joyce Fielding, where are you going?" Allison turned to see her mother, in her bathrobe, her arms crossed, a stern parental look on her face.

"Out for fresh air and some peace."

"Isn't there fresh air and plenty of peace in here?"

"Not if that's hot air you and Dad've been blowing around. As for peace, you guys argue so much, I'm surprised the neighbors don't complain."

"You know this is all your fault, Jake." Allison's father came into view, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, newspaper in hand. He looked at Allison then at his wife.

"What is my fault, Alice?"

"I wanted to go outside for fresh air and some peace, Dad."

"Sure why not?"

"Why not?" her mother screeched. "Jake, you should know by now that there are thieves and kidnappers and whatnot out there in that jungle! Why don't you just send out our daughter out to a brothel then!"

"Our daughter just wants to go outside. That's not against the law yet."

"You aren't protecting your daughter! Sooner or later, she's going to be caught doing drugs or something stupid, and when it happens, I'll be here telling how wrong you were, you bastard!"

"Alice, do not use that tone with me." Her father's voice was quiet, but deadly. He was slowly but surely, losing his temper. "My daughter has been taught thoroughly how to protect herself if needed."

"Oh, so that makes her certified to just go outside any time she likes, huh? You don't even give a shit about what our daughter does! That's what makes you a bad father!" Allison saw her father's face turn red then purple.

"Oh, and that makes you perfect?" he roared. "You teach the kids useless stuff like piano and violin! What use is that, huh? They should be learning how cruel the world is and how they can deal with it!"

"Piano is not useless! It teaches them to be musically talented!"

"I saw you the other day with Nikki, teaching her how to put on makeup! That's completely useless! You should be telling your daughter that she's beautiful the way she is, not slapping on makeup for something as little as going to the mall! You're making our children to become bitches and bastards!"

They went back and forth, shrieking and yelling. Even Carrie, Nikki, and Joey were standing at the top of the stairs, watching this new debate. Finally, Allison couldn't take it anymore.

"**SHUT UP!**" Allison screamed. Her parents stopped shouting at each other and stared at their daughter, who spun around and ran out of the hell she was drowning in.

"Allie!" Her siblings' voices trailed behind her as Allison ran as fast as she could, then collapsed onto the soft grass, crying and gasping for air.

* * *

RUSTLE.. As her tears ran down her face, her sharp ears caught a rustle in the bushes and looked up just in time to see a dark figure race past. Wiping her tears from her face, she got up and sprinted in the direction that she saw the figure run. After a while, she stopped and suddenly pivoted on her hip, leg lashed out. 

POW! "**Ow!**" Allison knew immediately that there was a person there and grabbed where she suspected their neck was and shifting her weight to her hand, she pushed the person down. She felt the person grab her wrists, and she tried to pull away, but the person held onto her, and pulled her to them.

"Whoa! Easy, tiger!" A very cute guy with brown hair in his twenties said and grinned at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Allison demanded.

"Federal Agent Manor. I got a call from somewhere around here." Allison looked at the guy. He didn't seem like he was lying, but not telling the truth either.

"Show me your badge, _Agent_." The guy released one of her wrists to reach into his pocket. After fumbling around, he took it out and handed it to her. Opening it with her free hand, she studied it closely, and then tossed it away.

"You can duplicate those easily."

"Smart." He chuckled. "I like that in a girl."

"I'm gonna ask you again: Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Dean. Dean Winchester. You?"

"What are you doing on my property?"

"That's some name."

"Quit kidding around and answer my question." With her freed arm, she put her lower arm to his neck. "Or you get an elbow-to the throat."

"Let me get up, then."

"Better not try any funny stuff." Allison stood and he got up.

RUSTLE... A rustle in the bushes made them both look into the darkness and silently, Dean walked towards the trees and reached out and grabbed something.

"Ow! Let go of me, Dean!" Allison watched as Dean wrestled with a guy then let him go. This guy was a little taller than Dean, had shaggy brown hair, but was just as cute.

"Who are you?" Allison asked.

"I'm Dean's brother, Sam Winchester. And who are you?" Sam seemed to be more polite than his brother and reached out to shake her hand.

"Allison Fielding." Allison shook his hand.

"It's dangerous for a girl to be out at night, you know," Dean said. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Psh. I'm 22. I can handle myself. You still haven't answered my question: What are you doing on my property?"

"We got a call to come here."

"For what?"

"Stuff."

Allison was starting to get really pissed off. "Will you just tell me? It's not gonna kill you if you tell me, is it?" The two brothers looked at each other for a while, and they stood there, silent.

"All right. We'll tell you." Allison waited.

"We get calls about supernatural stuff. Like vampires, spirits, demons, stuff like that." Allison scoffed.

"You know that stuff's not real, right?"

"Oh yeah? Then what's that?" Dean pointed behind her. Allison turned around to see something like a person coming towards her, but the thing opened its mouth and she saw fangs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam getting a gun out, but being faster as usual, raced towards it and kicked it right across the face, sending it flying. Then she grabbed her knife out of her pocket and threw at the thing, slicing its head off.

"A vampire. Great."

"By the way, why are you here?" asked Dean.

"I live here." Allison pointed in the direction of her house. She began to walk in that direction. "And now I'm going home." The brothers didn't stop her as she walked off to her house.

* * *

Fielding Residence 

SLAM! "Mom! Dad? Where the heck is everybody?" Allison yelled. She walked around the house, seeing no one, until she entered the living room. "Where is everybody?" she murmured as she looked around.

Drip. Allison felt something warm on her arm. She looked at it then felt another one. -Where is this coming from?- she thought curiously and looked up.

"**No!**" she screamed as she saw her parents pinned on the ceiling, both stomachs slashed, blood dripping onto the floor. "Carrie! Joey! Nikki!" Allison raced around the house now and found her brother and sisters tied up, their eyes glassy. Puncture holes filled their skin. Allison ran over to her siblings, hugging them and sobbing.

Suddenly, she smelled smoke. Immediately, she stood up and ran back to the living room to find it on fire. She stared up at the ceiling; her parents were gone. She ran back to the place where she found her siblings and saw that room was on fire as well. Allison was just about to grab a bucket of water to save her little brother and sisters; when the floor collapsed under her and down she went, screaming…

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Lolz….plz R&R n I'll try 2 put the next chapter up soon! - 


	2. Sorrow

Wazzup, peepz! It's ShadowAngel116 again with the 2nd chapter of "Forever in Love" hot of the presses. So, I'll cut the chitchat and start it up.

* * *

Chapter 2- "Sorrow"

Fielding Residence

As Allison went to grab the bucket of water to at least try and save her siblings, the floor collapsed under her and down she went, screaming.

"Gotcha!" Allison looked up to see Dean, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Dean!" Allison cried. She looked down to see the bucket plummeting down to the basement, a huge crash erupting from it as it hit the hard cement. She looked back up at Dean, who started pulling her up. Finally, she felt the wood floor and fell into Dean's arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Dean, come on! We gotta get out of here!" Sam was holding a bag in his hand; he grabbed Dean's arm and Dean lifted Allison to her feet. Together, they ran as fast they could out of the burning house, while dodging pieces of the ceiling falling down. Finally, they got out of the front door, and turned to watch the house go up completely in flames.

"Carrie!" Allison cried and tried to break free from Dean, who held her back quickly before she raced back in. "No! You can't be gone…" Allison's fists hit Dean's chest in a weak attempt to get away, but Dean held on tightly to her and she dug her face into his chest, crying for the loss of the only people in the world who loved her.

"Shh," Dean whispered as he rubbed a hand on her back. "Allison, it's okay," he said again and looked down at Allison. Tears were making clean tracks down her dirt-covered face and she was dusty all over. Finally, Allison stopped and moved away from Dean, looking at the now ablaze ashes of her home.

Allison started to walk towards a tree and climbed the branches quickly then jumped down with a small black duffel bag in her hands.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Some of my clothes. I was planning to leave my home soon, so got this ready for that day. But now, I don't know if I want to go…and leave everything behind…" Allison stared at the ground, clenching and unclenching the handle of her bag.

"Allison, do you want to come with us?" Sam asked after a while.

"Can I?" Sam looked over at Dean and he nodded.

Gently, Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and she followed him to the '67 Chevy Impala. Allison climbed into the backseat as the brothers settled in the front.

Allison closed her eyes and thought, I will never forgive myself for letting you get killed, Carrie.

* * *

In the car….

Cough... There was silence with scattered coughs.

"Good thing we were there," Dean said and coughed. Allison looked out the window and said nothing.

"Allison?" Allison turned to see Sam handing her something that looked like a piece of paper. She reached out and took it. Looking down, she saw it was a small heart shaped picture of her now dead family. Allison's finger traced the photo and she saw tears coming to her eyes.

She looked up at Sam and whispered, "Thank you." Sam smiled lightly and nodded, then turned back around in his seat. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Allison holding the picture to her heart.

* * *

At the motel…

Clicking... Dean typed on his laptop as Sam sat on a bed, flipping through a book. Allison sat on one of the beds, fingering her necklace that her parents had given her and remembering the day when they gave it to her.

* * *

Flashback…

"Happy Birthday, honey!" 13-year-old Allison grinned as she sat at her chair and eagerly waited for her presents.

"Here you go, Allie. It's from me and your father," her mother had said, handing her a small white box. Allison had carefully opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful heart shaped pendant with a tear-shaped pearl in the middle, studded with a diamond and silver bars went around it, forming a cage. She lifted the thin white gold chain and clasped it around her neck. The pendant fell directly on the hollow of her throat.

Leaping up from her seat, she had hugged both of her parents. Ever since that, she never took it off.

* * *

End of Flashback…

"Allison?" Allison snapped back to reality and saw that both brothers were sitting on either side of her on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"What happened back at your house? After you met us?" Dean and Sam noticed Allison staring down at her hands, turning the picture that Sam had given her earlier over and over in her hands.

"I went home…" she began. "And heard no one there. There were still a few lights turned on, so I assumed that they were just sleeping. But when I went upstairs, I found nobody in their rooms. Then I went back downstairs and just started searching the entire house. When I got into the living room, I felt something drip on my arm. I thought it was just a leak in the roof, so I looked up to see the source." She stopped.

"And?" Sam gently prodded.

"That's when I saw my parents. On the ceiling, their stomachs open, and blood's just dripping out of it," her voice was breaking. "I ran, looking for my brother and sisters, and found them, tied up and cut marks all over them. Their eyes were just blank…" Allison paused and sniffled. "That's when I smelled smoke. I got up and went back to the living room to find it on fire. When I looked up, my parents were gone. I went back to my sisters and brother, and they were on fire, too. So…" she swallowed hard. "I grabbed a bucket of water to at least _try_ to save them. The floor collapsed under me and you know the rest…." Allison's voice trailed off.

"If it helps Allison, you're not alone on this," Sam said and Allison turned to look at him.

"How?" she asked, her voice soft. "You don't know how it feels….it's like my heart was just ripped out of my chest…."

"You don't want to know how that really feels, okay?" Dean told her, referring to the time Sam almost got his heart ripped out by the White Lady.

"But we know how you feel." Sam sighed. "Our mother and my girlfriend were killed by the same thing."

"So that's what I've been dreaming about…" she whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" asked Dean, looking at Allison.

"Nothing, nothing. But, don't you know what this thing is?"

"We don't know yet. We're not only looking for it, we're looking for our dad, too."

"What happened to him?"

"He disappeared on a hunting trip," Dean answered.

"Hunting trip? He does the same thing that you guys do? Kill supernatural stuff?" Dean nodded.

"It's sort of a home business that we do." Allison nodded slightly and the three sat together, silent. All of the sudden, Dean got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Dean said to Sam, starting to take off his jacket and shirt. He watched Allison as he took his jacket off and satisfied at her confused face, stretched to let her see a little skin and then walked into the bathroom.

"Don't worry about him. He's sort of like that with pretty girls." Allison blushed a little, a smile twitching at her mouth. Sam looked at her and smiled at the change in her mood.

* * *

Later…

Dean came out, topless (A/N: Damn!) and a towel slung over his shoulder, to find Allison sitting at the bed, flipping through the book she saw Sam with earlier. He made his way to her and sat down.

"Hey, you okay?" Allison turned and saw him naked from his broad shoulders to his waist. She tried hard to not turn red.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking," she turned away again quickly and continued to skim through the book.

"What're you doing?" Allison could sense Dean moving closer to her, his breath touching her neck. She tried not to blush.

"Learning all I can about this stuff." She stopped reading and said, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem," Dean replied casually and then looked around. "Hey, where's Sam?"

"Oh, he went to get something." Allison started to read the book again. Dean grinned at this perfect opportunity to get closer to this dark haired beauty he was sitting next to. He looked her over, his eyes roaming over her small petite figure, her large cocoa brown eyes, her long shoulder-length layered dark brown hair.

"What?" Allison asked, noticing Dean's stare.

"Who's Carrie?" asked Dean, remembering Allison's desperate struggle to save Carrie even though it meant to go through the burning house again.

"That's my little sister."

"You care about her a lot?" Allison nodded.

"Ever since my parents started fighting, Carrie was always the person to make me happy to be here." Allison smiled slightly and then a shadow covered her features. "But now, she's gone…with the rest of my family. And it's all my fault."

"Allison, it's not your fault." Dean gently put a hand on hers. He felt her hand tremble a little, but then it relaxed. "How could it be?" Allison looked up into Dean's green hazel eyes and smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Dean." Dean smiled back at her. Getting up, Allison walked towards the bathroom.

"Where're you going?"

"Taking a shower." Seeing the glint in Dean's eye, Allison glared at him. "Don't get any ideas," and walked inside, locking the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she sighed heavily.

"Oh, Dean. How can I explain this to you and Sam? I know you'll never believe me. No one ever will. That's why it's all my fault. I could've prevented this. I could've saved my family," Allison whispered to herself, closing her eyes to block the tears that were coming. Her hands clenched into fists. "I'll never forgive myself for killing you, Carrie."

* * *

Okay…so after a sucky chapter, (I'm sorry!) it's revealed that Allison's hiding something from the Winchester brothers. But what could it be? What about the fact that Allison feels it's all her fault that her family died? You'll find out soon! Plz R &R!

-ShadowAngel116 -


	3. Visions

Hi again! The next chapter is up and ready. What will be revealed this time? Dun, dun, dun…lolz…

* * *

Chapter 3- "Visions"

At the motel…

Dean watched as Allison went into the bathroom. But before, when she had turned around, when she told him not to get any ideas, there had been something in her eyes. It was gone the second he noticed, but he knew what it was. That was the look in Sam's eyes when he hid something from him as well. He'd let it off for now, but if he saw that again, he wasn't going to rest until he found out what she was hiding.

* * *

Later…

"Time to eat," Sam announced, holding up 2 plastic bags. Placing them onto the table, he took out 2 burgers, a salad, fries, and some drinks. Allison came out of the bathroom, rubbing her hair vigorously with a towel. Dean looked to see her wearing a light blue tank top and dark navy blue pants that she had taken from her bag.

"Do you guys usually eat fast food?" Allison asked, helping herself to the salad.

"We eat wherever there's food," Dean replied, finishing his burger and popping a French-fry into his mouth. "Where'd you get this stuff, Sammy?"

"It's **Sam**," Sam snapped, glaring at Dean, who chuckled. "I found a restaurant a few miles from here."

"Sammy, did you use my car?" Dean asked, putting down a French fry slowly. Sam nodded.

"I think I hit something on my way back, too…" Allison had watched Dean, who was turning frightfully pale. Getting up, he ran out the door after throwing on his coat.

"I'm gonna kill you if I find even a tiny scratch on my car!" he yelled behind him and Allison shut the door.

"Wow. He loves his car that much?"

"I crashed it into a house once and he threatened to kill me if he thought I damaged it. Believe me, you try keying his car, he's gonna hunt you down like a bloodhound." Allison laughed.

BLAM! The door slammed open as Dean came in.

"Well?" Sam asked as Dean tossed his keys to the table and pulled off his coat. "Find any scratches, big brother?"

"Don't push it, Sammy. Lucky for you, there was nothing wrong." He sat at the table and grabbed another fry.

"Good. Now, it's my turn."

"To what?"

"Take a shower. Can't let you two be all clean while I smell like crap." Sam took some clothes from his bag and went inside to the bathroom.

"Wonder what's on T.V?" Allison said and turned the TV on. The old TV flickered, but slowly tuned onto the channel. Flipping through the channels, a news story made her stop dead.

"…And in the Fielding tragedy, a neighbor called the Fire Department, reporting about smoke in the distance. But when the Fire Department appeared on the scene, the house had burned to the ground. After searching in the rubble for more than 4 hours, the Department concluded that the entire Fielding family had been killed in the fire. There were no survivors found, but it is believed that one Fielding is still alive. According to firefighters, the Fielding incident is considered a freak accident…" The words echoed in Allison's mind as the news camera moved to the scene, showing the still steaming ruins of her home. The remote slipped from her hands and fell to the floor, but Allison hardly noticed as she stared at the screen.

Her body was suddenly too heavy for her to even hold her hand up to shut off the TV, to pick up the remote, to stop the scenes that were playing repeatedly in her head.

CLICK... Dean shut off the TV and looked at the young woman beside him. "Allison?"

Allison heard herself breathing hard all of the sudden, as if the air had been squeezed out of her lungs by an invisible force. She glanced at the walls around her and felt them close around her, leaving her no room to breathe. She was breathing so heavily that she couldn't even hear Dean next to her.

"Allison! Are you okay?" Dean took hold of Allison's upper arms and stared into her eyes. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, seeing nothing.

_No survivors…_ thought Allison, causing her legs to crumple beneath her. Dean quickly helped her to a bed and sat her down.

"Allie, say something." Allison's ears heard the nickname that Carrie had called her.

_Allie…Carrie…_ Reality suddenly hit Allison like a train and a cry escaped her lips. Pitching forward, Dean caught her body and she cried uncontrollably into his arms until she felt weak. For a while, she let her head stay in the spot in between his neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Allison spoke, brushing tears from her face. Dean smiled at her as she sat up, brushing away the last of her tears.

"Don't worry. We'll find this son of a bitch and destroy it for all it's done." Allison smiled and nodded.

"I thought you hated chick-flick moments, Dean." Allison jumped at Sam's voice. Turning around, she saw Sam in a white tee and shorts.

"Shut up," Dean replied and got up to the bathroom.

"Where're you going?"

"Can a guy piss without telling his brother? Or do I have to ask you for permission?" Dean retorted. Sam tried to hit Dean but being his usual self, dodged it and dove into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Jerk."

"I heard that, you bitch!" Dean yelled through the door. Sam glared at the door for a minute and turned to see Allison roll her eyes.

"Typical love-hate relationship, huh?" Sam grinned at Allison's precise remark.

"You bet," Dean said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go to sleep." Sam went to his bed.

"Yep. Allison, you can sleep on this side." Dean said and once both got into the bed, Allison turned to glare at him, narrowing her chestnut brown eyes at his hazel green eyes. "What?"

"Don't try anything." Allison shut the light off and fell asleep.

* * *

Later…

"Where am I?" Allison's voice echoed as she found herself outside the motel room. Hearing screams, she raced down the hall as fast as she could.

"_Hello?" she yelled._

"_Go back..." A voice said._

"_What?"_

"_Before it's too late..." Suddenly, a long rope shot out and wrapped around Allison's neck and began to strangle her._

"_Too late…"_ _Allison heard before she stopped breathing._

GASP! Allison woke up, sitting up and breathing hard, while she broke out in a cold sweat. Pushing away strands of dark chocolate hair, she tried to recollect her dream.

_What was that?_ she thought.

Groan... Allison heard a soft groan next to her and she turned to see Dean's arm slung around her waist, pulling her to his bare chest. Gently, she took hold of his arm and slid it off her carefully, stopping whenever Dean moved even slightly. Cautiously, she moved the blankets away and when she was completely out of the bed, she moved Dean's arm back in its place and stuffed a pillow under the sheets so it seemed like it was he was hugging Allison herself. After changing quickly to a dark gray hooded jacket with a blue Tommy Hilfiger top underneath and torn jeans, she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door lightly behind her.

Outside, Allison leaned onto the railing, her eyes closed, letting the gentle breeze tousle her hair. Almost immediately, her thoughts flew back to her dream.

_What did it mean, "Turn back"?_ she wondered and suddenly heard a voice.

(whispers) "Come here…" the voice whispered. Allison's head turned in the direction of the voice, but her eyes saw nothing.

"Who's there?" Allison's voice wavered in the air.

"Come here…" The voice whispered again. Allison's hand went immediately to her waist, where she had a small flashlight clipped to her belt. Pulling it off, she held it behind her, walking in the voice's direction. (A/N: No! Don't! What are you doing! Don't follow the damn voice!)

Allison stopped before a door. Reaching out a tentative hand, she pushed lightly against the door and it creaked open.

Creakkk…. Allison clicked on her flashlight and holding it in her fist, she let the light roam around, revealing her surroundings.

"Someone obviously hasn't stayed in here," Allison's voice echoed across the extremely dusty and messy room. (A/N: Ooh, that might be my room…. the messy part, I mean.) It was filled with cobwebs at every corner, bed sheets thrown to the floor and strewn across the floor.

She carefully stepped around the floor, flashing her light here and there, looking around. She finally came up to a table, and after letting the light flash across the contents, she picked up a book. Allison blew gently on the cover and dust flew everywhere. The book dropped to the floor as she coughed.

Cough… Stepping back from the cloud of dust, she picked up the book and placed it back on the table. Allison turned and her eyes surveyed the room.

_I wonder who lived in here before it looked like this?_ Allison's eyes caught a figure going past.

"Hello?" She beamed the light at the wall and saw nothing.

Behind her, a black electrical plug got out of its socket and slowly slithered towards her. Allison was busy studying her surroundings to notice.

(Scraping of something against the floor) Her ears heard something scratching. Turning around, she saw the table she was at before being pushed towards her….without anyone pushing it….and it came barreling towards her at a tremendous speed that she knew that one hit and it'd go right through the wall…with her along with it….

* * *

Back at the motel room…

GASP! Sam woke up, sweating and breathing heavily, like he just ran the marathon. Looking over at Dean, he noticed Allison wasn't there and immediately got up.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam shook his older brother as hard as he could.

"What the hell!" Dean awakened with a start. "Sammy, dammit, if you can't sleep, at least let me get a few hours!"

"Dean, where's Allison?"

"Allison?" Dean looked down and saw a pillow in his arms. Tossing it away, he bounced off the bed and went to the bathroom. "Allison!" he pounded on the door and turning the knob, threw it open. "Allison!" he called again. "She's not here!" Dean said as he ran back out.

SLAM! Hearing a loud smash, they quickly changed and taking some weapons, ran out the door.

* * *

At the room…

(sound of table scratching against the floor) Allison went with her instincts and running forward, swiftly did a one-handed flip over the table. Landing on her feet, she spun around to see the table slam against the wall.

"That was close…" She felt something around her foot and before she could look down to see what it was, she was pulled to the floor onto her back, knocking the breath out of her.

_What the hell?_ Allison looked to see a black cord around her ankle and taking out a knife, she reached to cut it when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tall lamp fall down towards her. Reacting instantly, she stopped it from falling on her with her hands.

CRACK. Allison saw the ceiling light begin to tilt towards her. Suddenly, it flew down towards her. Allison's hand reached her foot and cutting off the cord, she rolled away at the last second and the ceiling light and lamp crashed down at where she was originally.

"Allison!" Getting up, she ran to the door and looked down the hall.

"Dean! Sam! Over here!" Both brothers heard their names and came running down the hall.

"Look out!" Sam shouted and Allison turned her head to see the cord from the ceiling light and before she could do anything, it wrapped around her neck, yanking her backwards. The door slammed shut as she was pulled back into the room and up towards the ceiling.

"Allison!" Dean yelled and sprinted down the hall faster and slammed his fist against the door repeatedly. Sam tried the lock and said, "It's locked!" Dean saw the window curtains open and saw Allison trying to cut the cord off with her knife. The cord grew tighter and Allison dropped her knife and struggled to pull it off. Before he could say anything, the curtains closed as Dean and Sam hit the door with attempts to save her inside.

Allison struggled to pull the cord, but it became tighter and tighter, limiting her air. Her eyes moved to the window and she had seen Dean's concern before the curtains closed and she was all alone.

_God, help me!_ Allison gasped for air, but she felt her airway close and her hands slid off the cord. Her eyes closed against her resisting.

_Dean, hurry!_ she thought weakly before she hung there above the bed, the cord tightening still….

* * *

Another cliffhanger! ) Plz R&R, I'd really appreciate it!

ShadowAngel116


	4. Secrets

ShadowAngel116 here and with the next chapter of "Forever in Love"! And now to prevent you peepz from killing me for keeping you off the edges of ur seats, I'll start it up!

* * *

Chapter 4- "Secrets" 

At the room…

_Help me, Dean!_ Allison thought weakly before her eyelids closed and her head fell forward limply. The cord continued to tighten….

BLAM! The door flew off its hinges and onto the floor as the two brothers rushed in.

"Allison!" Dean and Sam was suddenly thrown back by the tall tamp flying towards them. Dean quickly pulled out of his jacket a gun and loaded it with silver bullets.

"Sam, save Allison! I'll cover you!" Sam nodded and dodging another piece of furniture, he jumped onto the bed and reached to grab the noose around Allison's neck. The bed began to move violently, like a bull, ready to throw Sam off.

"Dean, a little help here!" Dean aimed his gun at where he thought the thing would be and shot. The bed stopped moving violently and Sam quickly took out a long knife, reaching up to grab the cord. Pulling the cord away from Allison's neck to avoid cutting her, he slashed the cord. Allison tumbled to the bed below, her head resting against the side of the bed, while her body crumpled under her.

"Damn!" Meanwhile, Dean had taken out a bottle of holy water and splashed it in the direction of the thing while he ducked as a lamp sailed over his head.

SCREECH! A shrill shriek filled the air as the spirit appeared. The spirit was dressed in a black outfit and its hair was tied messily above her face. Her black eyes turned to Dean, who quickly pulled out a jar of reddish powder and formed a circle around him with it.

"Sam, get your ass over here and help me read this!" Sam ran over to Dean and grabbed a book out of his hands. Glancing quickly at the spirit advancing on them, he turned the book to a page.

"_Isorous Pousism Quieres! Guindous Rorin Corlomei!_" Sam chanted from the page. (A/N: Yeah, I made those words up…he he…)The spirit stopped in its tracks. Sam looked up for a split second and seeing it move towards him again, quickly went back to chanting. The spirit began to scream, an ear-piercing scream. Dean covered his ears as Sam ignored the pain and continued to recite the incantation faster.

SHRIEKK! Sam rose his eyes from the page and saw the spirit writhing terribly as it tried to touch them. Sam and Dean took a hesitant step back, but once the spirit's brittle fingers touched the protective circle surrounding them, it pulled back its hand, shrieking as a bright light erupted from the circle, devouring the spirit.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said, shaking his head, trying to shake the eerie ringing sound from it. Sam went to Allison and touched her neck.

"How is she?" Dean asked as Sam felt for her pulse.

"Weak pulse. Neck's not broken. She just needs fresh air and fast. We gotta get her back to our room." Dean nodded and Sam scooped her up into his arms, her head leaning against his chest, her arms folded on her lap. Hearing a noise next door, they quickly got out of there before anyone discovered them.

* * *

Back to their room… 

Sam gently laid Allison down onto the bed and covered her body with the blankets.

"Why was she attacked by a spirit?" asked Sam.

"Probably territorial. Sounds weird, but it might be true." Dean plopped down in front of his laptop.

"Since when were there territorial spirits? The only spirits I thought there was were homicidal, tortured, insane spirits." Dean shrugged.

"You never know." Sam sighed and grabbed the newspaper off the table, flipping through it. Dean took his dad's journal out and started reading random things.

* * *

After a while… 

Groan… Allison's eyelids fluttered open. All of the sudden, she began coughing. Sam and Dean rushed over to her, Sam holding a cup of water.

"Here, drink this." Allison's slightly trembling hands took the cup and she gulped the water down, finishing the drink in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks…" she breathed, cradling the cup in her hands. "What happened to me? I remember being strangled…" her fingers went to her throat and felt the tender skin.

"You almost were strangled. We saved you before you died. But…" Allison heard Sam pause.

"But what?" Dean looked over at Sam.

"Why did you go into that room?" Dean asked.

"I…I woke up early and…went outside…I heard voices and followed them to that room…next thing I know, I'm dodging tables and lamps…." Allison's voice trailed off. Dean saw that look again in her eyes. A secret being guarded within her. He wasn't going to let it go by now. She noticed Dean's expression towards her and immediately recognized it. It was the look of knowing and she knew what he wanted to get out of her.

Sam noticed the tension between Allison and Dean and decided to act quickly. "Dean, put this back in the car," he said, tossing the duffel bag full of weapons to his older brother.

Dean glared at him, his eyes blazing. Sam quickly pulled him over to a corner.

"Why are you making me leave? She's hiding something, Sammy!" Dean whispered fiercely.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with her." His older brother shifted the bag on his back and glancing one last time at Allison, left the room.

SLAM! Sam turned immediately to Allison once the door closed.

"Allison…you're going to have to tell us everything if you want us to help you." She moved a little, feeling uncomfortable. "I know you're hiding something." Sam looked into her eyes, sensing her anxiety.

"Sam…I…" Allison stood up, pacing the floor nervously.

"Allison, you can trust us," he said. Hearing these words, she turned to face him and took a deep breath.

"I…I have these….visions….these….dreams. I've had them since I turned 16…I always see something happening. Something bad and no matter what I do, I can't stop it. It's like I'm watching a horror movie and it keeps playing over and over again. I try to ignore it, but….it's impossible. And for some reason, my visions….they come true."

"Do you mean they really happen?" Allison nodded.

"One time, I had a dream where I saw my friend's funeral. I thought it was just a bad dream, but…after a few weeks, my friend was in a car crash and she died. I was at her funeral and everything…everything was the same as it was in my dream…" she stopped and laughed uneasily at herself. "You must think I'm a freak."

"No, I don't. I know how you feel about…knowing that something's gonna happen, but you don't stop it…" Sam thought back to when he had dreams about Jessica, the fire, everything.

"I know about Jessica." Sam whipped his head around, staring at Allison straight in the eye. "I know about your mother and what happened. I had the same dreams about my family months before it all began. Of course, I didn't believe it. Why would I? I thought….I thought it was just another horrible nightmare that just came out of my sick mind. But…."she swallowed hard. "But the night before it happened, the dreams became so strong, so real….I could feel the heat, the fire, the blood…."

"But you didn't tell anyone because you thought it couldn't be true?"

"I didn't want anyone to think I've gone mental. I kept it to myself, but now….I regret my decision….I should've told them…I should've warned them at least….at least get them out of the house. But no. I didn't. It's all my fault that my entire family is dead now, Sam. I can't do anything about it. Can't turn the back the clock, can't bring them back to life…" she sighed heavily.

"Allison, it's not your fault. You may think it was, but it isn't. You know that your family would've never believed you," Sam said and Allison nodded lightly. "Like how Jess would've never believed me…" Sam mumbled to himself.

"You should take your own advice, Dr. Phil." Dean appeared out of nowhere and looked over at Allison. She looked back at him, her large chestnut brown eyes against his intense hazel green eyes.

"I'm gonna go take a shower first." Sam walked over to his brother and bent close, whispering in his ear and he left after picking up some clothes.

(sound of water rushing) The silence was deafening as Dean and Allison stood there, unmoving.

"Allison…" Dean began.

"You heard, didn't you?" she cut him off, her dark eyes looking directly into his.

"A little," he admitted. "But…" He sat at the edge of the bed. "I want to know why you didn't tell me in the first place."

She sat next to him and looked down at her feet. "Because…I thought you'd think I was a freak. A freak who has visions in her dreams about bad things happening and being able to sense spirits. I didn't know how you'd react."

"Allison, you can trust me," Dean whispered and brushed a lock of dark hair from her face. "Believe me, Sammy didn't tell me in the first place and when I found out, I didn't think he was a freak."

"He's your brother. You're supposed to be by his side no matter what."

"Still, I don't think he's a freak, but I can get a little freaked out by him and his big-ass words." Allison smiled lightly, her lips curling a little at the sides.

"Allison, you know it's not your fault, right?"

"I don't know…"

"It isn't. You knew in your heart that no one would've believed you."

"I know…but…I could've gotten them out of the house."

"You never know, Allison. But don't let this hold you down. Let it go."

"Wow…total chick-flick moment." Allison said and Dean laughed.

"Yeah." Her and his eyes met and they held gazes for a few seconds. Allison could feel her heart stop beating as she saw Dean move closer to her and lean towards her.

RING! RING! A loud ringing ruined the moment. Dean went to the ringing and opened his cell phone.

"What is it?" Allison asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Coordinates. 44-113. Where's that?"

"Sheridan, Wyoming. Who would send you something like that?" Allison asked.

"Our dad. He's been sending us coordinates, sending us to locations to investigate what's going on there. What could be going on in Sheridan?" He sat in front of his laptop and in a few clicks, a newspaper site called "The Daily Truth: Where the Real News Is."

"Strange deaths occurring in the peaceful town of Sheridan is scaring all local residents…victims' bodies disappear….no sign of struggles in their homes….the only eyewitness says that they saw a flash and heard a scream….there was one survivor in these attacks, but the survivor disappeared, too…." Dean read.

"Seems like your type of work."

"What's our type of work?" Sam walked out of the bathroom, wearing jeans and pulling on a gray t-shirt.

"This." Sam quickly glanced through the article and nodded.

"What do you think it is?" Allison inquired. Dean thought and grabbed his father's journal off the table and turned the pages rapidly, mumbling to himself. He finally stopped at a page and handed the book to Sam, who read it in a matter of minutes.

"A demon. This demon can mimic a human's voice, like a Wendigo. But to do that, it needs a human throat. It can change into any person; all it needs is the victim's skin and it molds right onto them," Dean explained.

"Gross." Allison wrinkled her nose.

"Not only that, it needs the heart of the victim to pass as the person itself. But, it can only change into the person temporarily."

"So what's it do?"

"Sheds the skin of the victim once it can't use the parts anymore and goes to the next person."

"Man, that's disgusting. And since the eyewitness said that they saw a flash, this demon seriously can move."

"Yeah. It also keeps some extra victims in its lair so that it doesn't have to go off everyday in search for food," Sam said.

"So, lemme guess. We're going against a shapeshifter Wendigo kind of demon." The brothers nodded. "And may I ask how it looks like?" Sam handed her the journal and she looked at the picture. "Fangs, creepy, bulging, dead, bloody eyes, combination of black, gray, and red skin; human like face and body, but scaly, wrinkled, and scarred. And it has wings and horns?" She closed the book and handed it back to Sam. "Remind me not to have anything red around me to piss this thing off." Dean chuckled.

"So, how do we kill it?" Sam asked.

"Silver bullet-" Dean pointed to his forehead. "To the head. The head has this symbol thing. We have to shoot right there to destroy it. Anywhere else you hit it, it'll just absorb it."

"Alright, then. Sheridan, Wyoming, here we come." The three grabbed their stuff and walked out the door, locking it behind them.

* * *

Sheridan, Wyoming 

(engine shuts off and car doors slam) A family of 4 came out of the car and two run up to the door of their home.

"Mommy, Daddy, hurry up!" A little girl and boy jumped up and down with excitement as the mother went over to the door and opened it, handing the children a kennel, where a small puppy was, whimpering.

"Now, be careful, all right?" the mother warned the kids. "Put it down in the living room, **gently**."

"Okay, Mommy!" The two race into the house, squealing with delight. The mother sighs and turns around.

"Come on, Will. Let's go help Leah and Tim before they scare the living daylights out of the poor little puppy."

"Go in first, Karen. I'll grab the groceries and be in there soon." Karen nodded and walked into the house. Will grabbed the groceries and a few oranges fell out, rolling away. "Damn it," Will grumbled to himself and ran after the oranges.

Growl...Will snatched the oranges up and stopped dead in his tracks. "W-Who's there?" he asked into the darkness. Hearing nothing, he quickly put the oranges back and raced up to the house, groceries in hand. But before he closed the door, Will could've sworn that he saw something dart past the bushes and it had bloody eyes….

* * *

That night… 

"All right, kids. Time for bed." Leah and Tim groaned as they trudged up the stairs to their bedroom. Another dog, a Golden Retriever, tried to follow them.

"Come here, Sammy!" (A/N: Isn't that a coincidence? They named the dog right after Sam…) The dog wagged its tail and walked over to Will, who scratched it behind the ears and handed it a treat.

"Good night, Sammy," Karen said, petting the dog, who ran off into its blanketed bed by the couch. The couple went upstairs into their bedroom after checking on the children.

"Night, Karen." Will kissed his wife and got into bed.

"Night." Karen whispered and closed her eyes.

GROWL... Her eyes snapped open as her ears picked up a growl coming from outside. Slipping out of bed, she tiptoed to Leah and Tim's room.

"Honey? Sweetheart?" Karen opened the door and she screamed, waking her husband.

"Karen!" Will raced to the kids' bedroom and he saw the thing-the thing with the bloody eyes. It was hideous, with black dead eyes staring right at him, piercing his very soul. Will felt something on his foot. He looked down to see Leah, dead in a pool of her own blood, her chest practically ripped out. He suddenly found that he couldn't speak, he couldn't run, he couldn't do anything as he saw his family, dead in their own pools of blood, their hearts gone. He could only stare in horror.

ROAR... Before he knew it, the thing was right in front of his face. It was even more hideous up close and its breath stank of blood and flesh. A strange symbol was on its head- what it was, Will couldn't make it out. He noticed a sharp pain in his body and looked down to see blood- his blood. Losing control of his body, he collapsed onto the floor, unable to move. He watched, helplessly, as the thing took his heart and disappeared, leaving him all alone.

_Leah, my daughter…..Tim, my son….Karen…._ Will moved his lips slightly apart and rasped out his last words.

"What happened?"

* * *

Alright, so after a somewhat sucky and gory chapter, (sorry!) a family is killed by a new demon. Will the gang be able to save another innocent life before it strikes again? Stay tuned! 

ShadowAngel116


	5. Demonic

My friends thought that I was evil for killing a family last chapter, (Lolz). Good thing I finished this chapter…putting people on suspense is so damn fun! (If not annoying, in some cases…) Moving on!

* * *

Chapter 5- "Demonic"

Sheridan, Wyoming: Sweet Dreams Motel…(A/N: cough cough yeah right….)

Gasp! Allison's dark eyes snapped open. As her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming through the curtains, she heard a familiar voice.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Groaning, Allison moved her legs to the edge of the bed and got up, walking into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she walked out, wearing a black tank top and torn jeans. (A/N: Gotta love the jeans.) She slid into the chair, rubbing her eyes as Dean handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She sipped the coffee, feeling the hot semi-sweet beverage slide down her throat, warming her from head to toe, waking her almost instantly. "Where's Sam?"

"Sleeping." Dean pointed at the other bed and there Sam was still sleeping rather peacefully. He looked at his watch and said, "He should be waking up in about 5…4…3….2…"

(breathing heavily) Sam sat up suddenly, his eyes wide and alert.

"Huh," Dean said, still looking at his watch.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Well, that's surprising. 2 seconds earlier." She rolled her eyes and went to Sam.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sam managed to smile at her.

"Hey, check this out," Dean said and the two walked over to him. "A family was killed last night. No survivors and listen to this-"

"Their hearts were ripped out," Sam and Allison finished at the same time.

"It's our demon." Dean looked up at the two.

"Wait, were the last victims a family or at least they knew each other?" After a few clicks, Dean got the last news screen on.

"No. Why?"

"This thing is on a killing rampage. Think about it. It doesn't give a damn about who it kills," Allison began.

"It's desperate," Dean realized. "It must be dying or something."

"Then this job has just become easier for us."

"I don't know about that, but we gotta check it out anyway." Shutting off his laptop, they grabbed the weapons and walked out to the car, closing the door behind them.

* * *

At the Crime Scene…

(engine shuts off) The three got out of the car, seeing a crowd around the house. They watched silently the paramedics pull 4 stretchers out, one by one, into 2 ambulances.

"What happened?" Allison asked a spectator.

"It's the entire Russell family. They were killed somehow and for some sick reason, the killer took their hearts out." She sniffed.

"You serious?" The woman nodded. "Did you know them in anyway?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm their neighbor. Everyone knew them. They were married for a couple of years and had their kids. Leah and Tim were both 6 years old, ready to go into kindergarten this fall. They had the two cutest dogs ever."

"What kind of dogs were they?" The woman sniffled.

"Um," she wiped her tears. "A Golden Retriever and a new Maltese puppy. The Retriever was taken to the shelter and someone already adopted the Maltese." She stopped and began crying again. "Oh my god, I can't believe this happened. They were like my family to me, ya know?"

"Yeah." She turned away from the spectator.

"You were pretty good back there. Ever consider going into acting in soap operas?" Dean commented.

"Ha ha," she replied sarcastically.

"Alright, who are we now?" Sam asked Dean as he pulled out 3 badges.

"Federal Agents," he replied as he handed Allison a badge.

"Lemme guess. You photocopy this?" Dean nodded. "You guys are so incredible," she said, sighing, as she slipped the badge into her pocket. He grinned and they walked towards the house when a burly cop stopped them.

"Excuse me, are you certified to come through here?" the officer asked, glaring at them. Simultaneously, the three pulled out their badges and showed them to the cop, who examined them with his small, dull green eyes peering out from under his huge brimmed hat. After a while, he waved his hand and lifted the yellow police tape that bound everyone away from the crime scene, letting them go through.

* * *

At the house…

Allison, Dean, and Sam walked into the house. A 20-something somewhat muscular (A/N: No, not body builder muscular, slight abs and muscles muscular.) cop walked towards them but before he could say anything, Sam showed their badges.

"Okay, meet back here in 15 minutes," Dean instructed and they nodded, separating into different directions. The cop followed Allison to the living room, where she began looking thoroughly for a sign of anything supernatural.

"So, um, you a Fed?" he asked as she pulled on white rubber gloves and pulled all the curtains over the windows.

"Yeah." Allison pushed a cushion away from the sofa.

"I'm Ivan." He stuck out his hand. Allison yanked the glove off and shook hands, then turned back to work mode. "And you?"

"Mandy." She lied as she took out a black light and turned it on, sweeping the light over some books. She went over to the bookcase by the sidewall and poked through the books, occasionally opening some to read some excerpts.

"Um, uh…Mandy, what do you do when you're a Fed?" Ivan cleared his throat.

"I do the usual stuff." She moved the books over to one side of the bookcase and aimed the black light at the back of it.

"Oh. Well, uh, what're you doing now?"

"Searching for clues." She turned to face him. "You know, the cop thing."

"Oh, yeah, yeah." An awkward silence filled the room. (A/N: Man, I hate that! You start talking and all of the sudden, everyone gets so damn quiet!)

"So, Ivan, what do you do?" Allison stuck the black light into her back jeans pocket and looked around.

"Me? I, uh, am in the forensics department. That's where we do the fingerprints, that stuff."

"Uh huh. Well, what've you found out from the crime scene so far?" Ivan crossed his arms, trying to look professional.

"We found hair follicles around the place from the victims and some bloody footprints."

"Bloody footprints?" He nodded.

"Yeah. They don't look human at all."

"So what are you suggesting that did this?" Ivan shrugged, stumped.

"I dunno. An animal?"

"Hmm." Allison saw Sam go up the steps and began walking in the direction of the hallway. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and check up on my partners." Without waiting for an answer, she casually went up the staircase and found the two brothers in the master bedroom.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked.

"Nope, besides that there was a lot of blood. All of them think that it's probably an animal."

"Well, they're half right," Sam said.

(Sirens) Allison strolled over to the window and pushed back the curtain. There she saw a man and a woman get out of a black Mercedes and go to the burly cop, showing their badges. Allison saw the burly cop's confusion and he pointed at the house. The two agents looked at each other and the group began racing up to the house.

"Shit!" She cursed as she jerked back the curtain.

"What?"

"The Feds are here! We gotta get the hell out of this place!" The three ran out of the bedroom.

"Freeze!" Ivan, gun drawn, walked slowly towards them.

"Crap," Dean grumbled.

"Ivan, it's okay," Allison took a step forward, her hands up slightly.

"Stay back!" He yelled, thrusting the gun in her face, causing her to take a quick step back.

SLAM! Downstairs, the door slammed open. "Where are they!"

"Up here!" Ivan shouted and the three heard the footsteps coming up. "Get down! Get down!" He gestured with his gun violently.

"Sorry, Ivan," Allison suddenly whispered and he stopped, staring at her.

"About what?" She took a deep breath and swiftly, she knocked the gun out of his hands with a kick upwards and grabbed it, knocking the handle of the gun hard onto his head.

Groan... Ivan's legs buckled and he collapsed onto the floor, his gun clattering a few feet away from him.

"About that." Hearing the footsteps come closer, the three darted towards the only exit.

"All right, all of you stay right where you-" The Feds appeared at the hall, only to find Ivan unconscious on the floor. "Are," she said, lowering her handgun and checking on Ivan. "He got knocked out cold."

After a long time, they finally left.

* * *

Out of at the roof…

"Damn, that was close," Dean breathed when the footsteps faded away.

"We better get out of here first, before they catch us up here instead," Sam advised. Allison nodded in consent and grabbing hold of the drain pipe, she climbed down slowly, stopping every so often to see if anyone was looking. One by one, Sam and Dean came down the side of the house and once their feet touched the ground, they hid quickly from sight.

"Any cops there?" Allison asked and Sam poked his head out slightly.

"Yeah, but I doubt they know about us. Still, let's just be careful." Sam was just about to walk out when his older brother pulled him back. "What?"

"'Let's just be careful?' What, you're gonna walk out there without some other plan to cover our asses? What if we get caught?" Dean said angrily.

"We'll be fine. Now come on!" Before his brother could protest, they walked out hastily into the shadows of the trees, keeping their heads down, hoping silently that the cops wouldn't catch them.

"Hey! Hey, you three!" Two cops ran over to them. "What're you kids doing here?"

"Well- uh," Sam looked over at Dean for help. Dean glared at him, as if to say, "I told you so!"

"We're reporters from the _New York Post_ and uh, we're doing on a story on the recent killings here," Allison said quickly and nudged the two beside her to play along.

"_New York Post_? Aren't you guys far away from New York?" one of the cops inquired suspiciously.

"They make us travel all over the place just for stories. We're sort of the unofficial travel news team," she said, trying to convince them.

"Yeah, um, do you mind telling us what you think killed these people?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah, we mind! Get out of here!" The police began ushering them off the property.

"At least let us have a statement, officer," Dean spoke.

"I'll give you a statement all right- buzz off!" The two cops got them out of the lawn and watched as they got into the Chevy Impala and drove off.

* * *

Out on the road…

(sighs) The group sighed in relief as they headed out toward to their hotel again.

"Nice thinking, Al," Dean said, smiling at Allison from the rearview mirror.

"It's nothing." She felt herself blush and moved her eyes to the landscape outside.

"At least **someone** had a backup plan." Sam turned to see his brother scowl at him while trying to keep his eyes on the road. "'Let's just be careful', says college boy," Dean mimicked and he suddenly hit the steering wheel and moved his head to face Sam for a second. "What the hell were you thinking, man!"

"Shut up and drive, Dean," his younger brother answered.

* * *

Back in the neighborhood….

Sigh. A woman in her early 30's strode down the sidewalk, only being able to see through the slowly dimming light from the sunset.

Growl…. She spun around, whipping out a can of Mace out of her purse, ready to aim it at anyone or anything. Seeing nothing, she turned around and started walking again.

(Thudding of footsteps) The woman began to run. Hearing the footsteps go faster, she ran faster and eventually was sprinting, her long dirty blond hair waving behind her.

(Panting) She finally stopped at the front of her own house and she struggled to get her keys out of her purse.

Feeling cold, the woman suddenly stopped and turned to see the most horrific thing she'd ever seen. She tried to scream, but the demon's distorted face contorted into a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Alright now, I want to tell all you people who are either faint at heart, eating something, or just plain unbrave, (is that even a word?) to stop reading this chapter, or you just put down whatever you're eating, cuz it's about to get gory down in here….

* * *

(Ripping through flesh) (A/N: So much for not being gory.) In the shadows, a long hand tore through the woman's body and pulled her heart right out.

(Gurgle) The woman fell to the pavement, gurgling slightly as her eyes watched her blood splatter across the front door, but she also saw a black curtain begin to cover her eyesight. But before the curtain closed, she saw the demon pick her up like a limp rag doll and slowly, she felt the life drain out of her. After it destroyed her insides, fueled by its new energy, stepped out in its new skin.

"Perfect," she said, flexing her muscles, and turned away to walk into the house. She closed the door, her newly possessed black eyes flashing deviously…

* * *

Yes, if you were wondering, I got a bad case of writer's block for a while…it explains the somewhat boring chapter….Okay! I now recommend you guys to not eat while reading my story from now on! I know, a little too late for that warning. But anyway, after a very gory bit, a woman is killed and then possessed by the same heart stealing demon. Will Allison, Dean, and Sam be able to save at least someone from this murderer? See ya!

ShadowAngel116


	6. Possessed

ShadowAngel116 here and with a new chapter of my story! Like I reminded you earlier, I recommend that you don't eat while reading this in some cases. If you do, I am NOT responsible for whatever happens. (Believe me, I really don't wanna know.)

* * *

Chapter 6- "Possessed" 

Sheridan, Wyoming: Sweet Dreams Motel…

_Allison stood there, helplessly as the demon began walking towards her, a smirk permanently slapped on its deformed face._

_Growl… Before she knew it, blood was spurting out of her like a faucet with water and no matter what she did, she couldn't turn it off._

_Scream! She heard her screaming; her pain in her voice, but it was nothing compared to the real stabbing wound in her chest. The demon lifted her up easily and she felt her inner body slowly deteriorate. A new sense of evil spread over her body, the feeling like she was getting high on drugs and she felt every part of her real self disappear as her life slipped away._ (A/N: No, I don't know the feeling of getting high on drugs, thank goodness.)

_"Perfect," Allison could only watch from the sidelines as the demon got up, in total control of her body. Darkness soon claimed every corner of her mind, but before she blacked out completely, it passed a mirror and she could only remember those black eyes…_

(birds chirping) Allison woke up suddenly, as usual and found Dean's arm slung around her waist. As she tried to recollect her dream, or vision, or whatever it could be called now, she noticed Sam sitting on the edge of his bed, breathing heavily like he had just received a punch to the stomach.

"Sam?" She pushed Dean's arm away, pulled the sheets off her legs and went over to Sam, who didn't respond.

"Sammy?" She asked again, and touched his shoulder.

Gasp! The youngest Winchester abruptly turned to Allison, startling her.

"Sorry." Allison shook her head and sighed in an attempt to calm her nerves, but that didn't help as tension grew and so quickly that silence burst like a bubble.

"Did you have a vision?" Both asked at the same time.

"With the demon taking over your body?" She inquired.

"No, I saw a woman get attacked."

"What'd she look like?"

"Um….dirty blond hair, blue eyes…."

"Anything else?" She cut him off, her eyes staring directly into his, the look of realization forming.

"I can't remember. Why?" Allison's mind went back to yesterday.

"That-that woman that I was talking to-the neighbor?"

"You think that she was attacked?" She nodded and got up, going over to the laptop. Flipping it open, she began typing, "The Daily Truth."

Almost immediately, the site came up and Allison mumbled, "Family attacked……pictures, pictures…." She stopped at a picture and clicked on it to maximize it.

"Jennifer Mowry, neighbor of Russell family, said she had heard screams before deciding to call police," she read from the caption of her. "That's not gonna help."

"Google her or something," Allison and Sam jumped at the sound of Dean's voice and turned to see him sitting up, his arms crossed, watching them with amusement.

"Okay….got it," She began to read it aloud. "Jennifer Mowry was married to her now ex-husband, who left her because he had something goin on with another woman. They even had a child, who's still with Jennifer."

"Amazing what you can find out from Googling someone," Sam said, looking over at Dean.

"So, we'll go visit Mrs. Jennifer Mowry."

"Later. Now, we visit someone else." Dean and Sam looked at her in confusion.

"Who?" The oldest Winchester asked.

* * *

Laramie, Wyoming: Pet Lovers Animal Shelter… 

(bell ringing) "Why did I even ask?" Dean grumbled to himself as they walked into the shelter. "Why are we even here?"

"Well, dogs have the ability to sense that something's wrong. Since the Russell family had a dog, it must've seen or sensed something," Allison answered, fixing her knitted and hooded brown cardigan over her baby blue top.

"Even if it did, how would it tell us? In case you haven't noticed, none of us speak Dog." She turned to glare at him.

"There are other ways of doing this, ya know. You can sit inside the car while me and Sam go see the dog. You don't have to take any part of this," she retorted and Sam grinned.

"Get that smirk off your face, Sammy." Dean brushed past his brother as Allison walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Donna. Are you here to adopt an animal?" A cleanly dressed woman asked, folding her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Uh-sort of. Do you have the Golden Retriever that came from Sheridan?"

"You mean from the Russell incident?"

"Yeah, can we see it?"

"Of course. Come this way, please." Donna unlocked the door beside her and when Sam went through first, she began walking away.

"Come on, Dean!" Allison gestured to him, who was sitting in a plastic chair and didn't budge. With a frustrated sigh, she pulled Dean up to his feet by hand and they ran to catch up, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

(dogs barking) Donna finally opened one more door and she called inside, "Come here, boy! Come here!" A Golden Retriever walked out of a corner and sat down, looking at them. 

"This is Sammy." Dean started to smile and looked slyly over at Sam, who seemed just as surprised as Allison and he was.

"Sammy, huh?" Sam heard Dean say and he knew that after this, his older brother wasn't going to let him live it down. The dog began sniffing them and before he could pet it, it suddenly started barking.

"What's going on!" Dean yelled in between barks.

(growl) Sammy (the dog) attacked him, biting onto his jacket and leaping onto his chest, making him fall over. A trainer came in quickly and pulled him away from the bewildered Winchester.

Donna helped him up and apologized, "I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

"What's wrong with Sammy?" Sam asked, struggling to suppress a grin. She sighed heavily.

"Ever since he came in from the accident, he's been violent, attacking people for no reason." She began to lead them out to the front desk again. "Once again, I really am sorry," Donna repeated once more before they left.

"Don't worry about it. It happens," Sam said dismissively, trying to stifle a laugh as he heard Dean grumble about something that had to do with a "damn dog."

* * *

En route to Sheridan; Jennifer Mowry's home 

"Dude, will you wipe that damn smile off your face?" Dean glared at Sam as he drove.

(soft laugh) Hearing that from Allison, he turned on the stereo and the crunchy tune of heavy rock filled the car as he continued to drive, tapping his fingers to the beat of the music and humming nonchalantly.

* * *

Mowry Residence 

Ding dong... An attractive dirty blonde woman answered the door and found the group standing on her porch.

"Hi, um, we're new reporters from _The Daily Truth_ and we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about the Russells, since you're their neighbor," Allison said.

"What kind of story are you doing?" She asked.

"A special tribute to the family."

"Oh, okay. I'm Jennifer." Jennifer extended her hand to each of them and they shook hands. "Come in, won't you?" She opened the door wide to let them all through and shut it behind them. The house was filled with leather furniture and there were some small mirrors hanging around the windows. Beautiful paintings decorated the rooms.

"Please, make yourselves at home." The three sat on the couch. "Can I get you anything? I have juice, beer, soda…" Allison saw Dean's eyes light up at the mentioning of beer.

"Yea-" Dean was cut off by a sudden jab in the ribs from Allison. "Ow!" he muttered, rubbing his rib cage.

"No, we're good, Mrs. Mowry-"

"Please, call me Jennifer."

"Jennifer, we read on another article that you called the police. When did you call the police?" Sam asked.

"I heard screaming and saw a dark figure run out. That's when."

"Mommy?" A little strawberry blonde girl came down from the staircase. She stopped short when she saw them. "Who are you?"

"Honey, these people are reporters from the newspaper. This is my 9 year old daughter, Catilyn." Jennifer lifted Catilyn onto her lap.

"Has there been anything strange happening around here?" Allison asked.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer questioned.

"Anything. Like random people disappearing and never coming back, survivors of attacks telling about bloody eyes, anything out of the ordinary." Jennifer shook her head.

(faint screaming) "Help!" a faint voice yelled.

"What was that?" Dean looked around.

"Uh, nothing. Must be the neighbors, playing video games. You know kids." She laughed uneasily and suddenly got up. "I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." One by one, Jennifer ushered each of them out the door, but before Allison was swept out, she saw the side of Jennifer's face and she saw black eyes staring out.

* * *

Later at night… 

Inside the Chevy Impala…

"Okay, so we're still here because you _think _that Jennifer's the possessed demon?" Dean asked.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but you just have to trust me, just this once." Allison watched the house.

"It's Jennifer." The three watched silently as she looked in the mirror that faced the window. Whipping out binoculars, the group saw Jennifer's eyes turn black and the demon began climbing out of its skin.

"Oh, that's so disgusting." Putting the binoculars down, Dean turned to the other two. "Okay, so who's going to kill that little bastard?"

"I will." Before he could stop her, Allison slammed the car door shut and began walking towards the house.

"Wha-wait!" Dean ran out of the car and grabbed her arm. "You're not going in there!"

"Well, I'm not gonna wait until she kills another innocent victim! Dean, you have to trust me! You two stay in the car and if I need you, I'll call you. No worries," Allison replied.

"I'm not just gonna stand by and let you get killed! I'm gonna go or Sam's gonna go, the end! You're gonna keep your ass in thi-" Dean was cut short as she kissed him, right then and there, her soft lips pressing gently against his.

"I'm going, and that's final," she whispered when she pulled away. She turned to go when he grabbed her wrist again. "What?" she asked, irritated as she spun back around.

"Here," he said, handing her a gun. "Keep this just in case. I'll be here." Allison smiled and ran off, tucking the gun into her jeans. Dean watched her for a minute and then got back into the driver's seat, sighing.

"She kissed you, didn't she?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Shut up," Dean answered, blushing slightly and picked up his binoculars again, watching as Allison went up to the door.

* * *

Ding dong! Allison made sure the gun was tucked carefully underneath her clothes before the door swung open. 

"Oh, hi!" Jennifer looked surprised. "Can I help you?"  
"Yeah." Allison rubbed the back of her neck. "God, this is awkward, but, uh…can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course! C'mon in," she laughed, stepping back to let her through. "Go down this hall to the very end and turn to your left."

"Thanks." She began walking down and got to the bathroom. After checking the inside, she came out a few minutes later.

"You find it?" Jennifer asked. Allison nodded and was about to ask another question when she heard screaming.

"**HELP ME! Someone please!**" A faint voice yelled.

"What was that?" Without waiting for an answer, Allison listened and walked into the dining room, looking around. Feeling faint vibrations beneath her foot, she started to stomp on the floor, taking note for any hollow sounds.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jennifer followed from behind, proceeding to take a large sharp knife out from behind her.

(echoed tapping) Allison bent down and reached out to grab the carpet, when she spun around and grabbed Jennifer's wrists, stopping the tip of the knife inches from her face. Quickly, she kicked Jennifer back into the glass coffee table and tossed the knife away.

(Cackling) Jennifer slowly got back up, black eyes flashing as she smirked at Allison seconds before she attacked her.

(Grunting) Claws reached out towards Allison as she deflected her enemy's attacks, one by one, fighting back as fast as she could.

CRASH! The demon flew backwards into the wall, sending vases of flowers and mugs crashing onto the floor. Allison pulled the demon back up, hitting it repeatedly with her fists and legs.

"How long is it taking for her to kill that little bitch?" Dean stared through his binoculars and saw the demon grab Allison's leg and slam its fist into her, sending her backwards into a wall. He watched in horror as the now extremely deformed Jennifer (A/N: In other words, most of the skin was pretty much gone by repetitive hitting.) slid the curtains over the windows after a delighted smirk was pulled over its lips.

"Shit!" Sam cursed, seeing the same thing and the two tore out of the car, grabbed their weapons from the trunk and raced across the street to help.

(Breathing heavily) Allison struggled to stand as the demon walked casually over to her. Her legs obeyed and she stood with difficulty, grabbing hold of a chair nearby. Wiping the blood from her lips, she fought back as well as she could, considering her current condition.

BLAM! The tall lamp that stood in the corner pushed her back, pinning her to the wall as it dug into it.

SLAM! "Allison!" Dean and Sam kicked the door open, but before they could react, a huge drawer slammed against them. The two pushed it away and started fighting the demon, trying to shoot it. Allison managed to break the lamp in half and help the brothers.

(Hiss) Jennifer (A/N: Quote unquote.) knocked both out with a hit to the back of their necks. Allison yanked the gun out of her pocket and shot.

Ping! The bullet hit the floor, the demon having disappeared.

"What the-?" She sidestepped into the kitchen, gun ready, and saw...nothing. _What the fuck?_ she thought, and turned to leave when she was immediately knocked out by a blow across her jaw with a huge frying pan, causing her to collapse to the floor, her gun clattering across the tiles.

The demon ripped off the remaining skin and grasping the back of Allison's shirt, yanked her down the steps of the hollow hideaway conveniently located underneath the floor of the dining table, leaving the Winchesters behind…

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnn! Lmao….anyway, to make a long chapter short, the gang finds out that Jennifer Mowry, the neighbor of the Russells, is actually the possessed demon. And after a short bit of romance between Dean and Allison, (finally!) they go after the demon, only to get knocked out by its devious ways. But now, the game is different, with a hostage: Allison. See ya next time! 

ShadowAngel116


	7. Hidden

Sup, everyone? ShadowAngel116 here and you should know the drill by now. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7- "Hidden"

Sheridan, Wyoming: Beneath the Mowry Residence…

Groan… Allison's eyelids fluttered open and she felt the pain rushing back to her aching body.

(chains moving) She tried to sit up, but was stopped by chains bound tightly around her wrists and feet. Something caught her eye and she looked up to see a sharp point of what looked like a huge nail placed directly over her.

"Oh, come on!" Now somewhat anxious, she began pulling as hard as she could at the chains, achieving nothing. Seconds later, she lay there, tired as hell.

_Calm down, Allison. Concentrate…_ Allison closed her eyes, trying to clear her frantic mind. (A/N: Sort of like yoga! Ohhmmm…) Her legs relaxed and slid out of the chains slowly. (A/N: Say what! Someone teach me that!) She reopened her eyes and was pulling her hands out when she saw the point move. She moved again, and it swayed a little.

_Nice and slow…_ Allison thought as she slid her wrists out, bit by bit, watching the nail rock dangerously side to side.

(Nail rushes down) She was only halfway through when the point lunged towards her chest. _No!_ she thought, eyes screwed shut. But she didn't feel any sudden pain, nor the feeling of her blood coming out. The sudden breeze had stopped as well.

Allison opened one eye, then stared at amazement. The nail had stopped moving, but she could hear the metal straining to hit its target. Before she could say anything, it dove down again and she gripped the point quickly. She struggled against the enormous strength of it as it pushed closer and closer to her heart.

(Grunting) Summoning all her strength to her arms, she was able to shove it upwards by a few inches and taking the opportunity, released the nail and threw herself to the ground.

SLAM! The sharp point of the nail dug into where she originally was. Allison sat on the floor, taking deep breaths to still her beating-a-mile-a-minute heart.

(Soft cries) She stood, grateful at how easily her long legs could still hold her up. "Hello?" she asked into the dim light around her.

"Help!" a small voice yelped and Allison ran towards the voice to find Catilyn lying on the table, in the same position that she was in before.

"Okay, I'm gonna help you. Just relax." She got Catilyn's legs, one hand, and half of her wrist out when she paused.

"W-What? I-Is something wrong?" The 9-year-old girl trembled with fear as she watched the point move oh so slightly.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Catilyn, I want you to jump when I say three, okay?" Catilyn nodded. "Alright. Here we go." Allison held her wrist and the chain.

"One!"

"Two!" The point swayed.

"Three!" Catilyn shrieked as Allison yanked her wrist out and she jumped onto the ground, the nail embedding itself into the table.

"Ssh….It's okay, it's okay," Allison held the little strawberry blonde close as the little girl sobbed in relief.

* * *

After a short cry, the two walked out (A/N: Correction: Catilyn was in Allison's arms.), Allison's gun out and ready.

Growl… Hearing a growl, she put Catilyn on the ground and knelt down, leveling herself so that she was staring at Catilyn directly in the eye.

"Cati, listen to me." She stopped when she heard another roar. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she cupped the girl's face into her hands and said, "When I tell you to, run as fast as you can. Don't look back or slow down, just run down the way I tell you to go. It's the only way you can get out of here and get some help, okay?" Allison brushed a wisp of Catilyn's hair away from her face and got back up, taking the flashlight from her back pocket. She turned the light on with one hand and steadied her gun with the other.

"Ready?" she asked and Catilyn nodded and watched with great curiosity as she began yelling.

"Hey! You damn son of a bitch! You wanna kill me? I'm right here, so come and get me!" Allison heard footsteps and turned the flashlight ahead of her and there was the demon, its eyes bleeding profusely and it raised its head in a lion-like roar.

"Okay, now!" Shoving the flashlight in her back pocket, she snatched the girl's hand and began running as fast as they could with the demon hot on their trails.

(the platter of running footsteps slow down) They finally came to an intersection. (A/N: Talk about being in a maze.)

"You go that way, all the way down, make a right and go all the way down again until you see a staircase. Go up that staircase and get help. Be careful. I'm gonna lure that damned bastard away." After a brief hug, the little girl went off and Allison in another direction.

(gunshot) "I'm over here! Ya hear me! You got a fresh meal over at aisle I'm-about-to-escape!" she taunted loudly as she took the flashlight back out, looking around for another way to leave.

(high pitched screams) She spun around. _Oh, shit, _Allison thought and started running towards the screaming.

"Help me! Help me!" she raced faster, her legs aching as her heart pounded against her chest.

(breathing heavily) "Cati-oh my god." Allison's gun lowered as she stared at the horrific scene before her. There was Catilyn, torn apart and sprawled on the dirt floor, eyes glazed and wide, gaping at nothing. Her body was bloodied from her torso, where her heart had been ripped out.

(Snarl) She looked up from the dead little girl to the demon's eyes, its lips (A/N: Now covered in blood) curled again in an ugly smirk. Allison began to see red, feeling the adrenaline rush through her body, from head to toe. Her fist clenched, wanting to ram it into that friggin asshole.

(gun cocks) The demon watched, amused, as she lifted the gun from her side, aiming it for that symbol on its head. Allison couldn't take it, her finger just itching to pull the trigger back, letting the bullet just force itself perfectly into the son of a bitch's head, right through the sign. Her index finger began pulling it back when it showed its distorted fangs.

POW! Before she could kill it, the demon smacked her right across the face and sent her flying into the cave wall with tremendous force that the floor shook as she slid onto it. It picked her up like a rag doll and flipped her over its shoulder, onto her back.

(groans) Allison used a great effort to sit up and wipe her blood off her mouth. It picked her up again by the hair and raised a single claw to stab into her when she gave it a solid left hook. She hit it again and again: left hooks, right hooks, upper cuts, you name it. It had collapsed onto the ground and Allison stumbled towards her gun when it got up and hit her with a long rod nearby. (A/N: Hey! Cheap shot!)

(scratching) She tried to pull herself up, but the pain came again as the rod came down. She turned on her back and grabbed the pole as it came down, kicking the demon away.

_Time to finish this!_ Allison reached for the gun that was a few feet away. As her fingertips brushed against the gun, she felt something long go around her foot, yanking her away.

Roar! The demon roared as she put her arms around a huge bulge in the wall, holding tightly to it as she reached for the firearm again. She felt her fingers begin to loosen their grip on the rock and she tried to clutch it even tighter.

_Can't reach…_ The handgun slid towards her grasp (A/N: Like before with the nail.) and she seized it when the rock broke and sent her flying into the demon. It grabbed the rod from the ground and pinned her to the floor, ready to dig the pole right through her as she pointed the gun at it and pulled back the trigger.

(Gunshot) A shot came out of nowhere and it paused. It got off her and staggered backwards.

"Allison!" Sam ran over to where she lay and helped her sit up. She said nothing and watched as the pole fell out of its hand and it disintegrated in a burst of flames.

After a minute, she realized that it was gone and hugged Sam tightly in relief, who gratefully returned a squeeze.

"Hey, what about me?" Dean came out of hiding and went over to Allison, who stood with the help of Sam. They looked at each other for a while and Allison couldn't help smiling as she pulled Dean into a hug, happy to see him as much as she was with Sam. She suddenly remembered something and her smile faded into sadness as Dean moved away from the embrace.

"I couldn't save Catilyn," she whispered, walking over to the small body. Kneeling over it, she sighed, bowing her head.

"We can't always save everyone, Allison," Sam said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. That's how the world works. You can save so many lives, but lose millions in the process…" She carefully stood with Sam behind her.

"Let's go before anyone finds us down here." Sliding an arm around her waist, the three walked off with the two brothers helping Allison.

* * *

Back at Sweet Dreams Motel…

(door unlocking) The group walked into the room, dropping their stuff at the side. Dean assisted Allison into a chair, where she sat and heaved a sigh.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"How'd you two find me?"

"Woke up a few minutes after the demon pulled you down. That son of a bitch can punch pretty hard. Knocked us out completely. We found a small trail of blood on the way to the hideout," Dean answered.

"We heard Catilyn scream for help and tried to find our way to where she was," Sam continued.

"It was a friggin maze down there! It was impossible to find out where the hell it was!" his older brother cut in.

"But anyway, by the time we got there, we saw you fighting the demon and was trying to get a clear shot of it." Sam glared at Dean.

"You were practically his human shield! We would almost get him then you would be in the way and we almost shot you by accident!" Dean interrupted.

"Ya mind stop interrupting me!" Sam asked, annoyed, and Allison grinned. "But we finally got the chance when he tried to stab you with the rod."

"That explains the unexpected shot." She got up slowly and pulled off her brown cardigan.

"Where you going?"

"To the bathroom. Hell, I need a shower more than you two!" She staggered slightly, holding herself up with the wall as she went towards the room.

"Hey, Allison, if you need any help, we'll be here," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, if you need any help with getting your bra on, I'll be here!" Dean offered.

(chuckle) "Keep dreaming, Dean." Allison laughed lightly and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Allison turned to look into the mirror and saw her reflection ever since the fight. She was pretty much cut up everywhere and blood was smeared all over. Her clothes were in better condition than she was besides the extra rip in her jeans. Sighing, she peeled off all her clothes and stepped into the shower.

(water running) The water hit her like a slap as thin trails of blood ran down her legs. She winced in pain as she gently used some soap to clean the wounds.

_Ow…_ she thought as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. Quickly, she finished her shower and got out, putting on new clothes as she stumbled out of the bathroom.

* * *

Grabbing the first aid kit, she pulled off her shirt and stood there in her bra and began the agony of cleaning her wounds with cotton balls and iodine. After 50 cotton balls, she took out the white medical gauze and started wrapping it around her stomach, where most of her pain came from and the territory of a huge gash was.

"Need some help?" a voice rang out and she looked up to see Dean watching her with a smile across his face.

"Yeah, I look pretty helpless, don't I?" He walked over and taking the gauze from her hands, bent down and started wrapping it around her waist. She gently placed her hands onto his broad shoulders as he fixed the gauze one final time.

"Done." He rubbed the gauze gently into place and stepped back to admire his work.

"Thanks," Allison smiled and started to go to the bed to get her shirt. A sudden hold on her arm stopped her. She turned to look directly into Dean's intense eyes and both of them stayed silent when he moved closer to her. Their eyes stayed on the other's face until the moment that they kissed. The kiss was brief, but to the point. Without saying a word, they separated and Allison turned away, pulling on her shirt.

"Time to eat!" Sam came in holding 2 bags and placed them on the table. He noticed how quiet it was and said to his brother, "Are you gonna eat or not?"

"Yeah, yeah."

For a split second, they turned to look directly at each other and smiled before sitting down with Sam for another fast-food filled dinner.

* * *

Yep, another attack of the writer's block...shit...but after frying the demon's ass, the gang returns to the motel, where Dean and Allison share another short but sweet moment. But will their relationship have clear skies ahead, or is this the end? Well you'll find out next chapter cuz in Chapter 8- "Broken", Allison and Dean's relationship hits the rocky roads…but of course, after that chapter, it's back to kick-ass demon fighting! Check it out next time!

ShadowAngel116


	8. Broken

Okay, like I said, this chapter is where Dean and Allison's relationship takes a serious dive off a cliff….will it survive? You'll never know until you read on!

* * *

Chapter 8- "Broken"

Sheridan, Wyoming: Sweet Dreams Motel…

"Where am I?" Allison looked around. The house and the rooms looked old, like a Victorian home. "Hello?" her voice echoed as she walked in and out of rooms.

_(laughter) She went up the stairs, following the laughter and stopped dead._

_There Dean was, making out with another girl. The girl had long curly brown hair and large brown eyes, wearing a lavender top and jeans._

"_I will always love you, Cassie. No matter how many times I say that to other girls, you will be my one and only soulmate," he whispered to her and she giggled and gave a small peck on his cheek._

"_You watched The Notebook too many times, Dean!" Cassie chided and she kissed him lightly. He grinned and looked up suddenly, and Allison turned away quickly. _

"_Allison?" Dean came out of the room, catching her in the act. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Who is she?" Cassie came out and stared at Allison._

"_No one important. Get out of my life, Allison." Dean left with Cassie and Allison stared after him, tears coming to her eyes._

* * *

Allison awoke in tears, her heart feeling as if someone had split it into two. Quickly but carefully, she got out of bed, yanked some clean clothes on, stuffing everything that was hers into her bag, zipping it up once she was done. Taking a pen and paper, she scribbled a note for Sam and left before anyone woke up.

(pitter patter of rain) She looked longingly at the '67 Chevy Impala that was within her reach. After all, she knew how to hijack and hotwire a car. (A/N: Don't be so alarmed! She forgot her car keys tons of times and came across a new way without the key.)

_I can't…it'd be too obvious…they'd probably send a squad or try a GPS on me…I can't take that risk._ Shaking her head, she walked into the rain and stood there for a few minutes, lifting her chin up so the rain dripped down her face.

(door slams) Afraid that it was Sam or even Dean, Allison ran in her now soaked clothes, away from the horrible truth that she had discovered about the older Winchester: he still loved only one person, and that person, she knew, would never be her.

* * *

"Allison! Allison!" Dean yelled around him.

"_Dean!" He turned eagerly, only to see Sam._

"_Where is she?"_

"_Who?" Sam seemed oblivious._

"_Allison! Where is she?"_

"_She left."_

"_What! Where?" Dean stared at his brother. "Wait-Why?" The next words Sam told him was something that would affect him the most._

"_Because you still love Cassie and told Allison to get out of your life. You said she wasn't important."_

* * *

"Sammy! Dammit, Sammy, wake up!" The youngest Winchester awakened with a start to find his brother shaking him pretty hard.

"Wha-?"

"Where's Allison?" Dean yelled and shook Sam again. "Where is she!"

"I-I don't know," His little brother managed to get out and furious, Dean rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Sam then noticed a piece of paper folded on the drawers in between the two beds. Grabbing it, he unfolded it and read:

Sammy-

I'm really sorry, but…I had to leave because…because I've learned something about your brother. Please don't look for me. I'll take good care of myself, I promise. I'll always think of you as my brother, Sammy. I won't forget you.

-Allison

"Dean!" Sam shouted and Dean came out.

"What? Where'd she go?"

"Dean, she left. By herself." Seeing the paper in Sam's hands, Dean took it and read it.

"So she was in my dream." He remembered seeing Allison's expression on her face when she saw him and Cassie.

"Wha-What dream?" His older brother said nothing and went over to their stuff.

"We're leaving. C'mon, get dressed." He tossed Sam's clothes to him.

"She told us not to look for her, Dean!"

"Well, I don't care! We're gonna get dressed, get in the car, and look for Allison!" Sam sighed and pulled on his clothes while Dean threw all their stuff into their bags.

"Ready? C'mon." The two left, after one final check that all their things were with them and slammed the door on their way out.

* * *

Out in the rain…

Sigh… Allison continued to plod down the road in the rain; her black bag slung over one shoulder. She kept her head lowered in case anyone she knew happened to drive by. Her heart grew heavier and heavier with each step, her eyes kept down, unable to look back down the path.

_So he really never loved me…that's alright. Every man I've fallen for has broken my heart, so this one's no different, _she thought but then stifled a small cry. _Who am I kidding? Dean was the only guy who I've loved the most. I've never cared that much about someone besides Carrie…_

And she continued down the sidewalk, alone and heartbroken.

* * *

(car zooms by) Dean and Sam drove in the Chevy; Dean on the wheel, Sam in the passenger's seat.

"So, are you gonna tell me?" Sam asked.

"Tell you what?" Dean continued to look out the windshield, trying to get a glimpse of Allison.

"What made her leave?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know! In case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one who's clueless about where the heck she is!"

"Dean, you know. Tell me."

(sharp exhale) "Look, she was in my dreams, all right?"

"And -?" Sam prodded.

"And she saw me and Cassie making out. I told her some ugly stuff and left her. Then when I was looking for her, you told me she had left. Because of me. Because I told her to get out of my life and that she wasn't important," he blurted.

A long, awkward silence followed.

(whistles) "Wow."

"Yeah. That's why I have to find her and clean up this damn mess." He drove for a while in silence before Dean noticed that Sam was looking at him. He turned his head briefly, catching his brother before he turned away. "What?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Sammy. I know that look. What's on your mind?"

"First of all, it's Sam. Second of all, this isn't a look; it's my face. Third, I never knew you cared about anyone so much, besides Cassie."

"Well, you got a lotta things to learn about me, Sammy. I can be pretty surprising sometimes."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea," Sam replied with a grin and went back to looking out the window.

* * *

Allison's legs started to hurt with every step.

_Shit…_ She looked up to see a sign that said, "Sunset Motel." She lowered her head again and walked towards the office.

* * *

Inside the office…

(bells ringing) She came into the office and straight to the desk.

"Oh, dear! Sweetheart, you're all wet!" The elderly clerk said and handed her a towel.

"Thank you. Do you have a room?"

"Why, yes! How long?"

"Probably for a week or two. How much?"

"$100, please. Name, darling?"

"Summers. Adriana Summers." Allison fished out some money and handed it to the elderly woman. She took the money and gave her a key. "Go to the 2nd floor and to your left." Allison nodded and went to her room.

* * *

In Room 216…

(Creak) Allison closed the door and looked around. It wasn't too big, but had a decent sized kitchen, tables, chairs, and beds. It looked more like an apartment without the walls. Dropping her bag to the floor, she pulled off her socks and shoes and walked to the bathroom.

(Grunt) She stripped off her sopping clothes and stepped into the shower. With a deep breath, she turned on the water and felt the water gently warm against her skin, soothing her tired muscles. After a long and relaxing shower, she got out and stood in front of the fogged up mirror.

(squeak of glass) Allison stared at her reflection. There in the mirror stood a tall 5' 10" 22-year-old attractive young woman with wet dark brown hair framing her heart shaped face and a petite figure covered in quick healing cuts. Her soft yet intense cocoa brown eyes showed all her emotions: sadness was the one that inhabited it most of the time.

All of the sudden, a racking pain came to her head. Allison felt like her head was going to burst; it felt like fireworks were exploding in there. Her fingernails dug into her palms as she clenched her hands tightly. She held her head up with one fist and she couldn't help crying out. The pain in her mind suddenly went away as fast as it came. She opened her eyes and from the look on her reflection, she seemed like she didn't know where she was anymore.

In her mind, Allison saw two tall men get out from a car and go to the same clerk she had seen before. The clerk said something and the two raced off to-Room 216. _It's Sam and Dean!_ she realized once she snapped out of the vision. Her legs holding her up, she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Out on the road…

"Excuse me, sir, but have you seen this girl?" Sam asked for the 27th time in the row.

"Nope," the man answered and walked away.

"Have you seen her, ma'am?" Dean asked.

"You mean the tall pretty girl with dark hair and dark eyes?" the lady inquired.

"How old was she?" Dean questioned.

"Looked very young. About in her 20's." The elder Winchester's eyes lit up in opportunity and he asked quickly, "Did you see where she went?"

* * *

Back at Room 216…

Sigh… Allison dropped the towel around her body and took some clothes out of her bag. She took her dark torn jeans, a short-sleeved brown polo on top of a long sleeved white t-shirt. Sighing, she took out her Motorola Q Smartphone (A/N: I want one of those! It's sorta like Sam's...) and sat on the bed, looking through her email when she suddenly got a call.

(cell phone ringing) Pressing another button, the caller ID displayed, "Dean Winchester." Her infuriation coming back, she pushed 'ignore.'

(message tone) Allison picked her Motorola Q Smartphone up again and stared at the message:

Allison-

It's Sam. Please call us or me. Dean's really worried.

Allison let out a laugh, a sad one. _Oh, so now he wants me back?_ Shaking her head, she stuffed it into her bag and felt something smooth. Winding her fingers around it, she pulled it out to find that it was a silver heart shaped pendant on a long white gold chain.

"Carrie's necklace," she remembered and put it on, placing hers in a pocket. She reached down into her back pocket and found the heart shaped picture of her family that Sam had saved for her when she first met them.

(sniffle) Everything came flooding back: her memories, the pain; everything. But this time, she didn't have anyone by her side to comfort her or the person that had supposedly loved her to tell her that everything was all right.

_No, I'm all alone,_ she thought. (A/N: Oh, really? Then who are the two guys who're looking for you?)

* * *

Sunset Motel...

(bells ringing) "Excuse me, ma'am." The clerk looked up. "Have you seen our little sister?"

"Well, I don't know. What does she look like?"

"She's tall, about 5' 10", looks in her early twenties, has dark hair…" Sam took a picture out and showed it to her.

"Oh! Oh yes, I've seen her. Poor girl, all soaked in the rain." The elderly woman shook her head.

"And she's in what room?" The clerk looked inside the log book.

"Room 216, Adriana Summers."

"Adriana?" Sam asked.

"Yes, dear. Have a nice day." Nodding his thanks, they left.

* * *

"Here we are." The two stopped at the door of Room 216. Dean reached out to knock on it, then stopped.

"What?" Sam asked, seeing his brother's hesitation.

"I-I…" He exhaled sharply and mumbled, "I can't….I can't face her…" He turned to leave.

"Dean!" The youngest Winchester grabbed hold of him. "You can't let go of her now! You can't give up! Go and talk, work things out between you two!"

"It's not easy, Sammy!" Dean answered back with gritted teeth. Sam stepped back, staring at him.

"Allison is so far-what, the best thing that's ever happened to you? And you're willing to give her up," he snapped his fingers, "Just like that?"

"Sammy, it's not that." He could hardly hear those words.

"What? What else could there be?" Sam asked.

"I'm-" he paused. "I'm afraid."

"You? Afraid?"

"She was in my dreams, Sammy. I told her that she wasn't important. I told her to get out of my life," Dean said, his voice cracking. "And in case you haven't noticed, she ran away because of me."

"But you have a chance of winning her back."

"I don't know, man. I-"

"You what?"

"I love her, Sammy," he mumbled.

"You what?" Sam asked, as if he didn't hear right.

"I love her," Dean said again.

"If you really love her, then you go in and prove it to her." Dean started towards the door and looked back over at his little brother, who sighed and pushed him forward.

* * *

(Knocking) "Who is it?" Allison managed to get out between her tears.

"Um-it's me," came a familiar voice.

"Go away," she replied miserably.

(door opening) (A/N: Honestly, when they mean go away, they do mean go away.) "Hey." Dean came in with Sam and shut the door.

(sniffling) "What do you want?" she asked as more tears dripped onto the picture she held.

"I-" Dean faltered and looked over at Sam with a look that said, "A little privacy, please?"

(soft chuckle) Sam left without a word, and closed the door behind him.

"We need to talk, Allison." He took a step towards her.

"No. Go away. Please."

"Please, Allie," he pleaded and took another step.

"Stay away!" she cried, putting her hand in front of her and Dean flew off his feet into the wall behind him. (A/N: ) He got up, staring at her with fright and surprise in his eyes. His mouth opened and closed, with no words coming out. Surprised and shocked at what she did, Allison stood up and began walking quickly towards the door, wanting to get out.

"Wait!" He stood in front of her, blocking her path. "Please let me talk to you."

"What is there to talk about?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he answered and took another step forward, arms outstretched a little. "I'm sorry." He reached out and held her close as she cried into his shoulder. Dean felt like crying as well, but as usual, held it back as much as he could. "I'm sorry for hurting you." He squeezed her gently, as if it would bond their worlds together. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," shesaid in between sniffles. "I forgive you." Dean moved back a little and pressed his forehead to hers, gazing into her half closed eyes. Before she knew it, he kissed her, but this time, it was different. It wasn't a brief smooch or a simple 'hi' kiss. It was sweet, innocent, soft; everything that proved to her how much he cared.

"I love you, Allison," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Dean," she whispered back before he kissed her again.

And for the first time in a very long time, Allison felt as if her life was finally coming back together.

* * *

Aww! So after a heartfelt, sappy, touching chapter, Dean and Allison prove to each other just how much they love each other. The next chapter? It's back to hunting down demons! See ya!

ShadowAngel116


	9. Blood and Tears

Finally, I'm done with the next chapter! Last chapter, Dean proclaimed his love to Allison-immediately winning her back after a serious dive in their relationship. So, what's gonna happen in this chapter? Just wait and see…

P.S: my friend thought i went a little dirty minded in the beginning...ah, screw her... i could care less...

* * *

Chapter 9- "Blood and Tears" 

Sheridan, Wyoming: Sunset Motel…

(yawn) Dean woke up slowly as he squinted slightly against the sun streaming in through the windows. He felt something rise and fall on his chest and looked down to see Allison's head nestled between his shoulder blade and his neck, his arms around her body.

(soft chuckle) He turned until he faced Allison completely and smiled at the innocent angel that was before him. Reaching out, Dean brushed a strand of her reddish brown hair that draped over her eyes. He kissed her forehead gently, thinking back to last night. His finger traced her cheek as he remembered her soft, luscious lips pressing oh so delicately against his. (A/N: Clearly, you can tell what had happened last night.)

(groan) Allison opened her auburn eyes and the corner of her mouth curled into the adorable dimpled smile when she saw the man that she would forever hold in her heart.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered, lifting her hand and brushing his lips against it gently.

"Hey yourself," she replied before kissing him. His arms pulled her even closer; so close she could feel his heart beating simultaneously with hers against her chest. When they finally separated, Allison found his fingers playing with her hair and tickling her nose with it. She giggled and pushed his hand away.

"Hey, you two!" A pillow came out of nowhere and hit the bed where their legs were. "Get up and please put some clothes on!" (A/N: If you didn't know what had happened then, you sure as hell know now.)

Dean got up first after pulling his jeans on. Taking the pillow, he whacked Sam as he walked past him on his way to the bathroom.

"Nice," Sam retorted, falling onto his bed. Grinning, Dean tossed the pillow to his little brother as he closed the door behind him.

"Good morning to you too, Sammy." Allison had managed to slip on her t-shirt and her jeans during the little brother-to-brother moment.

"Whose necklace is that?" he asked, nodding at her throat.

"My little sister's. You know, Carrie," she answered, fingering the silver heart shaped pendant. "Found it in my bag yesterday." They sat in silence, only broken when Dean came out of the bathroom and Allison went into it.

"Life is great, Sammy, isn't it?" Dean grinned.

"Since when were you so cheerful and happy with the world?" Sam inquired, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Out on the Road… 

After checking out of the motel, the gang sat in the car.

"Man, I can't find anything," Dean said, shutting his laptop off.

"Me neither," Allison shrugged. "Could it be that we're getting a day off?"

"Psh. Yeah, sure." Sam replied.

(cell phone rings) Dean took out his cell and answered it, "Hello?" He straightened up. "Dad."

"It's Dad?" Sam mouthed.

"Yeah. Yeah. Somewhere in Mitchell, South Dakota? Uh huh. Okay. Yes, sir. You-" He listened. "Yeah, okay." He lifted the phone and looked directly at Allison. "He wants to talk to you."

(car starting) Dean began to drive as she took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Allison," John Winchester replied.

"Hi, Mr.-"

"Please, just call me John."

"Okay, sure. You wanted to talk to me?" A long silence came. "Hello?"

"I'm still here. It's just- Allison, I have to tell you something. Something important." His tone was so serious that her heartbeat quickened just a little.

"What?"

"I knew your father for a very long time, even before he got married to your mother. When you were born, that was about a few months after Sammy, it was when the demon that killed your parents killed the boys' mom, Mary. Your father was afraid that if a demon came along, you couldn't protect yourselves, so he began training you to fight, to take care of yourself in any case that he couldn't be there."

"But why not my other brother and sisters?" Allison felt her tears welling up in her eyes.

"You were the oldest, the most responsible. You were willing to save others before yourself. So, anyway, the day that your family was killed, Jake had told me earlier that you had a nightmare where you saw something involving your parents on the ceiling. I thought that it was probably the son of a bitch demon coming back to kill someone else, so…"

"You sent Dean and Sam to come and protect us."

"No, we were there to protect **you**."

"Me?" Sam glanced back at Allison and saw the expression of disbelief across her face and nudged his brother lightly.

Dean turned and mouthed, "Are you okay?" She lifted a finger.

"Jake specifically wanted me to get you out alive and when you ran out and met my sons, he fought against the demon- and lost."

"Where were you, then?"

"I tried to get there as soon as I could, but by the time I got there, the house was burned down completely. I'm sorry."

She stayed silent for a long time. Finally, she hung up without a word.

"Allison? Are you okay?" Sam asked, seeing her wipe her eyes.

"Stop the car," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"W-What?" Dean asked.

"Stop the car," she said even louder, her teeth gritted, her hands clenched into fists.

"Alli-"

"STOP THE CAR!" she screamed and the Impala came to a screeching halt. Throwing open the door, Allison got out and ran as fast as she could across the lush grass, ignoring the yells from either Winchester. (A/N: I dunno how the weather or the landscape is up in South Dakota. Might as well guess.)

(sobs) Feeling exhausted, she collapsed next to a tree overlooking a river and leaned against it, letting the tears overcome her as she breathed heavily.

"Allison!" Hearing footsteps, she managed to crawl over to the back of a large group of trees and hide.

"Allison!" She tried not to breathe as she heard the two Winchesters stop to where she was before she hid. "You go that way, I'll go the other way." She listened as the footsteps separated and sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest.

(sniffle) "Hey," a soft voice murmured, touching her arm. Allison knew who it was immediately.

"Go away, Sammy," she answered bitterly. He didn't respond and sat down next to her.

"You know, this is a pretty good place to play hide and seek." He looked over at her, seeing her staring at the ground sullenly. "What happened?"

"…Sammy, did your dad call you and tell you to come over to where I lived?" He nodded.

"Yeah, he said it was an emergency and that he wanted us to get our asses over there fast. Dean drove like a maniac that day. Then again, he always drives like a maniac. But, yeah, he did."

"Did he tell you that you were there to protect someone?"

"Actually, no, he didn't. Who were we supposed to protect?"

"Apparently, your dad and my dad singled me out for protection. After I ran out of the house, the demon came and-" she shook her head. "My dad fought it. It killed him and the rest of my family, except for me. My dad taught me everything I knew ever since it killed your mom. The nightmares about my parents-they were premonitions that told my dad that we were gonna die soon and he wanted me to live- because he thought I could beat it if I survived." Allison exhaled sharply. "He knew that we were gonna die, so he just made you and Dean come to save me- so that I could come with you and help defeat it."

Neither Sam or Allison spoke.

"You know that Dean's really worried."

"I know." She smiled and stood up, brushing her dried tears away. "C'mon. Let's go before Dean comes looking for us." Grinning, Sam and Allison walked together back to the car, where Dean was waiting impatiently.

"Sammy, where the hell you've been! Get your ass in the car!" Glaring at his older brother, he exchanged glances with Allison and got in the Impala. Facing Allison in an awkward moment of silence, Dean opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. But we have to go. South Dakota can't wait." Smiling, they got into the car and drove off.

* * *

Mitchell, South Dakota… 

(car engine stops) The three got out and looked at the chaotic scene before them. 3 stretchers were being pulled into ambulances with glassy eyed people. They watched in silence as the ambulances loaded up and drove off as police tried to herd reporters away who were thrusting their microphones to them, trying to get some answers to this strange occurrence.

"Allison? Is that you?" Allison spun around and her mouth dropped open as a tall, dark haired, hot tanned guy came up to her.

"Eric? Eric Roberts?"

"The one and only, babe."

"Oh my god, is it really you?" Laughing, he embraced her wholeheartedly. He finally let her go after a while. "Eric, where have you been? I haven't seen you in what-ages?"

"You shouldn't be talking, Al. You just disappeared after graduation! And that was 2 years ago!" As the two chattered excitedly, Dean and Sam walked up behind her. Dean cleared his throat. (A/N: Ah, the clear- your-throat-and-pay-attention-to-me thing. It's a classic.)

"Oh, by the way, these are the two guys that I'm going on a road trip with: Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam, meet one of my old classmates, Eric Roberts."

"Not to mention your ex," he added before shaking hands with both brothers. The oldest Winchester stiffened slightly.

"So, what do you do now?" Allison asked him, seeing the awkward tension between Eric and Dean.

"I'm working in med school. Becoming a doctor, that sorta thing. You?"

"Nothing much. Just traveling around."

"You available tonight? I can show you around town."

"Mm…I'll call you." He grinned and gave her his number on a small slip of paper.

"Call me later, baby. I'll be waiting." She smiled lightly as he waved and left.

"So…who was that?" Dean asked as they walked away in another direction.

"Oh…an old friend." She put the number into her pocket.

"Sure…" Sam looked over at Allison and they exchanged glances. (A/N: Oooh, someone's getting a little jealous….)

* * *

Bed and Breakfast Motel…(A/N: I sometimes have to wonder how they pay the bill for motels…) 

(tossing stuff on floor) Allison plopped down into a chair.

"Allison, you had an ex here and you didn't even tell me?" (A/N: _Someone's_ holding a grudge…)

"Dean, you had an ex and you didn't even tell me. Plus, I didn't know that he'd be here. After graduating from Penn University, everyone went their separate ways. Me bumping into Eric here- that was a chance of one in a million." She shrugged. "He just happened to be around town."

"So you're going to take him on his offer?" Sam asked, put his jacket on the coat rack.

"I guess so. I mean, after the job, we're gonna leave. I just want to spend some time with him, you know, catch up a little." She looked directly at Dean. "And just because he's my ex doesn't mean that we're not friends." Taking the little piece of paper out, she took her Motorola Q Smartphone out again and dialed his number: 809-568-2866.

"Hey, Eric. Yeah, I'm coming. What time?…7's okay. Where we going?" She listened and laughed. "No, we can't go to Chuckie Cheese's. Moonlight Bay Bar? (A/N: What the frig kinda name is Moonlight Bay Bar? Sounds like a friggin strip club!) Alright, but pick me up. I hope you know the way."

"Yeah, his way into your pants," Dean grumbled and Allison glared at him, hearing his remark.

"Okay, sure. See you." She hung up and he opened his mouth. "Dean, I'm not gonna listen to your crap anymore. Let me live my life." Seeing the somewhat hurt expression on his face, she added softly, "I know you're worried, but please, just let me do what I wanna do." Defeated, he nodded and she smiled and kissed him gently before checking her watch one more time and left.

(door closes) Sam looked at his brother. "Oh no."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Oh really? 5 bucks that you don't." With that, he tossed a 5-dollar bill onto the table.

"I'll raise you to 25 bucks and say that you don't trust Eric. You're thinking that Eric's gonna try and sleep with her or if she doesn't, hurt her in anyway. Am I right?"

"Okay, now that's not fair. That was a giveaway."

"Am I right, though?"

"Yeah. I love Allison too much to let her be with someone else-**especially **her ex."

"Oh yeah!" Sam grabbed the 25 bucks from the table.

"But you missed something."

"What?"

"You forgot about what I was going to do to protect her." He stuck out his hand. "Gimme my 5 bucks back." Sam slapped it back into the palm of his hand. "We're gonna watch them and make sure nothing bad happens."  
"And you say that _I_ have a strange way of showing my affection," Sam mumbled to himself as they grabbed their coats and headed out.

* * *

Moonlight Bay Bar… 

(laughter) (A/N: Well, they're certainly having a good time.) "That's what happened to Melinda? I thought she wanted to be an actress and be on one of those soaps, like _Days of Our Lives _or _Passions_ or something like that!" Allison took a gulp down her nonalcoholic strawberry Daiquiri. "Shows how much people change."

"Yeah, but do they usually decide to change from an actress to a teacher at a school?" Eric asked, finishing the last of his beer. "You sure you don't want a beer or some alcohol?"

"No," she replied, stirring her drink. "I don't exactly hold my alcohol that well." He nodded sympathetically and ordered another round of beer for himself.

"So, are those guys you road tripping with your cousins?" She shook her head.

"Nah. Dean's-" she paused for a moment, trying to find the words.

"He's what?" Eric stopped drinking and looked at her.

"A really close friend. Sam's his little brother. We're real tight ever since my family died."

"Oh yeah, I heard. I'm sorry." He reached over and put his hand over hers, squeezing it reassuringly. Allison gently pulled her hand away. They sat in silence, sipping their drinks.

"Can you bring me back? You know, the motel?" Eric nodded and they got up after paying and left the bar.

* * *

Along the way… 

"You've changed a lot ever since I've seen you." They strolled across a dark sidewalk only lit by a few streetlamps.

"Like I said, people change. You've changed, too." She smiled at him as they walked.

"No one's changed as much as you did. You were brave to go on even after your family died. You've changed mentally and physically ever since college." He stopped, looking over at her. "Especially physically. You're even more beautiful than last time. Now I wish I didn't break up with you." He came closer until he lingered only a few inches away from her face. His fingers brushed against her face, tilting her chin upwards so they gazed into each other's eyes. He loomed closer, lips touching slightly.

"I can't." She broke the connection between them and turned away. "Eric, I- I can't."

"Why not?"  
"I have a boyfriend. I can't do this to him. I don't want to hurt him." He pulled her to him.

"But he's not here."

"It doesn't make a difference. I love him and he loves me. I can't break that trust."

"What he doesn't see, he will never know." He swooped down onto her.

(Faint Growling) Allison managed to push him away, wiping her mouth as she looked around. "What was that?"

"Nothing, baby. Now, come on." He tried to pull her to him, but she moved away and listened once more, hearing faint growls in the far distance.

(Scream) Reacting instantly, she began to run in the direction of the screaming, leaving Eric far behind.

* * *

"Help me!" She stopped and stared in front of her. There was a group of vampires in front of her, holding a family by the shirts. Some bodies laid around, some already drained of blood. Dropping the family, the vampires turned towards the newest entry on the menu: Blood of Allison in a la mode. 

Quickly, Allison snatched a pole from the ground and rushed forward the same time the vampires did. She swept the pole forward, hitting 3 of the vampires.

"Run!" She yelled to the family and they raced away. Seeing 4 vamps going after them, she aimed and threw her pole directly into them, perfectly through the heart and they disintegrated.

_Okay, saved their asses, but now, I have no weapon_, she thought anxiously when she heard a voice.

"Catch!" Turning, she caught the shotgun coming towards her and spun around.

(gun cocking and gunshots) Allison easily blown two vampires away.

"Hey," Dean said breathlessly from her side.

"How'd you know-" She stared at him in incredulity. "Were you following me, Dean Winchester?" He hesitated and nodded. Sighing, but smiling at the same time, she traded the shotgun for a charged taper gun.

"He was worried about your ex making a move on you," Sam spoke, appearing on her other side.

"Oh, believe me, he doesn't have to worry about **that**," she replied and shot, the taper easily electrifying most of the vamps. Tossing the now useless weapon to the ground, she spun around and grabbed a wooden spear shooter. (A/N: I dunno what the hell it's called…)

(snarl) Two vampires threw her to the ground in an unexpected tackle. Allison struggled against them and the sharp spear scratched into her flesh. Snatching the spear, she stabbed it into both vampires, disintegrating them as the two brothers finished off the rest of the blood sucking group.

"You all right?" Sam helped her up.

"Y-Yeah," she responded when she collapsed to her knees, feeling a sharp pain from her arm and leg. Her leg was drenched with her blood, but a larger pain hit her in the arm. Looking over at it, she saw a single fang sticking out of her wound, covered with the vampire's-and her blood.

"Oh, shit," Dean said once he saw it. She managed to pry it out before she passed out. Swiftly, Dean caught her and they left hurriedly back to the motel.

_God, please let Allison be okay…_ he thought as the Chevy raced into the street. (A/N: Um…you've sort of forgotten somebody….)

* * *

Eric had observed the fight with no expression at all on his face. He had said and done nothing when he saw Allison get bitten and go out cold. 

He watched as the Impala drove off far on the road and his lips parted into a smile, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight….

* * *

Mwahahahahahaha! Ahem…Sorry, couldn't resist. Moving on, Allison meets her ex out in South Dakota and discovers that he still harbors feelings for her. They say people change, but does she know how much he **really** changed? Find out next chapter! Um…or the next, or the next, or…..the next! Anyway, you'll find out! 


	10. Found

I'm back! I know, I know, left ya hanging last time…lmao….but it's leading up to the big finish, which is coming up soon, by the way…but anyway, I'll focus on the present for the time being and start the 10th chapter up! (To tell you the truth, I've never written so many chapters for a story.)

* * *

Chapter 10- "Found" 

Mitchell, South Dakota: Bed and Breakfast Motel…

_The fangs, stained with blood, came closer to her, as she resisted. A sharp pain hit her in the arm and she felt blood pour as the wooden spear lay within her reach. She- no, the vampires grabbed it, killed her and then went to the Winchesters._

"_Look out!" she tried to scream, but no sound came to her lips as she watched helplessly, the spear coming closer to their unsuspecting backs…_

"Allison, wake up!" Her eyes opened suddenly and slowly focused in front of her, where Dean and Sam watched her worriedly.

"What happened?" she whispered, as she moved to the side of the bed and attempted to get up. The pain from her arm and leg throbbed throughout her entire body, immediately draining the remaining strength from her legs, making her completely numb. Sam grabbed her before she took a nosedive onto the hard floor and helped her sit up on the bed.

"You don't remember?" Sam asked, fixing a pillow on her back. She shook her head until it came back slowly, bit by bit.

"T-There was an attack. I-I was with Eric and he was trying to make a move on me when-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He was trying to make a move on you?" Allison nodded weakly and Dean stood up, pissed, and started growling, "I'll kill the little bastard, I'll fuckin kill him!"

"Dean…please," she said softly and turned her eyes back to Sam. "But then I heard a scream and ran in that direction and left Eric behind. Then I saw…" She closed her eyes, seeing the scene again.

"You saw what?" he inquired gently.

"The vampires. They attacked and then I got stabbed with the spear…and…oh my god." She covered her mouth with her hand. "M-My blood, i-it mixed with the vampire, didn't it?"

"Well, the vampire didn't exactly get any of your blood when you killed both, but…it's a possibility." Allison's hand went from her mouth to her eyes and covered her eyes as she broke down in tears. Dean sat next to her and pulled her close to him, kissed her forehead and whispered reassuring words to her as Sam watched, mesmerized in the change in his behavior when she was around.

_He really does care…_ Sam thought, smiling slightly as he reminisced back to his life with Jessica. He could feel her soft kisses against his cheek, her soft touch against his skin.

"Sammy!" The youngest Winchester blinked, breaking out of his trance.

"W-What?"

"You okay, Sam?" Allison asked, concerned.

"Yeah, of course!" But back in his mind, he saw Jessica blow a kiss to him and then walk away, only turning once to smile then disappear.

* * *

Later… 

(typing) Sam came back with breakfast to find Allison on the laptop.

"What're you looking for?"

"Seeing if I can track those vampires," she replied.

"Catch!" Turning, she caught a bagel and a donut and took a cup of coffee, pouring two small bags of sugar in. She took a bite out of the bagel and watched Sam curiously as he took out a large bottle of Tabasco hot sauce, pouring almost half of its contents into the cup of dark coffee.

"What are you doing, Sam?" she half whispered.

"Oh, starting another fun-tastic round of pranks," he replied coolly as he mixed it with a small spoon, putting in some milk and sugar.

"Ooh, let me help!" Grinning, Allison grabbed some salt and pepper, pouring it in and Sam continued to stir. Sniffing it, he held it out, "Want a taste?"

"Hell no," she wrinkled her nose and turned away.

"Hey, where's my breakfast?" Dean asked, coming out of the bathroom. (A/N: And as usual, topless.) Sam tossed 2 donuts to him and gave him the coffee. Sam gestured to Allison to be quiet with a brief finger to his lips. They bit into their food and tried hard not to laugh as Dean swallowed and gulped down a huge amount of the disgusting mixture. (A/N: Hah! Did that prank once…)

"Shit!" Dean yelled, spitting out repulsive coffee as Sam and Allison burst into hysterical laughter, watching the oldest rinse out his mouth repeatedly. "Sammy, what the fuck did you put into this coffee!"

"Oh….just salt, pepper, sugar, milk….did I miss anything?" He put an arm around Allison's shoulders as she stood next to him.

"Half a bottle of hot sauce," she answered, smiling.

"So you two decide to team up on me, huh? Me, the helpless brother and boyfriend?" Both looked at each other. (A/N: Helpless, hah!)

"Maybe," they both responded.

"Well, it's on!"

"Don't forget, Dean," Sam grinned, licking the tip of his finger and pointing to himself. "One. Me." (A/N: Pretty much based on what they did to each other in "Hell House".)

* * *

Later on… 

"Okay, this might work."

"What might work?" Dean inquired and stared at the laptop. "No. **No way** in fucking hell that I'm doin that."

"Oh, c'mon, Dean!" Allison pleaded. He shook his head stubbornly.

"Lemme see." Sam went to the laptop and saw on the screen "COLD CASE CLOSED." On the web page, there was a long red trail connecting every town and the caption read, "Where unexplained deaths occurred with people drained of blood. Searches up to 11850 cities."

"He's right. No way can we check all those cities." Allison rolled her eyes.

"That's why we're only checking a few!"

"And how much is a few?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"About…100 of em."

"Uh uh. No way, no how," Dean sat, shaking his head persistently.

"We don't have much time, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh no, I haven't felt throbbing pains to my legs or my arms, or remembered anything that had to do with vampires," she replied sarcastically. "Of course, I noticed!" she snapped angrily, pacing when she noticed something. "Wait…" She went to the laptop and stared at the trail, tracing the screen with her finger.

"What?"

"It's a circle…the trail goes in a circle and…oh my god." Allison leaned back into the chair, her eyes staring at the screen, the look of astonishment spread across her face.

"Allison?" Sam waved his hand in front of her and saw no change in her reaction.

"Hello?" Dean snapped his fingers as Sam looked at the screen, seeing what she saw. He looked over at his brother and saw the same look registered on his face. "Sammy?"

"T-That can't be possible," Sam stuttered out.

"What are you talking about? What's not possible?"

"That!" Dean followed his brother's point and stared at the computer.

"Holy crap," he said. (A/N: And what was on the screen? I'll tell ya.) There, in bold highlighted red letters, was the words: "2nd sighting of unexplained deaths: Baltimore, MD; Site of the Fielding Tragedy…."

* * *

"Oh my god…" Allison muttered again, unable to tear her eyes away from the bold words. "H-How-? My family? That day?" Inside her head screamed, _They were there! They were there that night! They killed my sisters and brother! They killed Carrie!_ But out of her mouth, she stuttered out, "T-That can't be right. Can it?" She turned to the brothers. "_Can_ it?" 

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly, finally breaking out of his trance.

"No…" she shook her head and turned away. Dean put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently when he felt her go rigid beneath his touch.

"Allison?" She began breathing heavily, like she had run a thousand miles as the excruciating pain hit her hard again as if a train had just run over her. She fell over; her eyes squeezed shut as a vision flashed in her mind.

There in her mind, she watched as another group of vampires went after some girls, who screamed, flailing their arms around like a windmill as they ran. (A/N: Or more like a chicken that's desperate to fly.) One tripped over a tree root and her foot got stuck in the sewer grate. Unable to move, she screamed louder as the vamps closed in on her. Her mind's eye turned; now she was staring at a sign that had written: Billings, Montana before the darkness pulled over her.

(gasps) Sam was holding her in his arms when she suddenly sat up, and said, "We have to go to Billings, Montana. Someone's gonna be killed tonight by another group of vampires. C'mon!" She leapt up and before she practically jumped out the door, Dean stopped her.

"Calm down, Allison! We're not going anywhere yet."

"What? Why?"

"This could be a trap to pull us in. They could be doing this because they probably know that you have visions!"

"That's bullshit, Dean, and you know that. We can't just stand around and let these people die, just because of a stupid hunch." He didn't reply and Allison sat next to him on the end of the bed. "Dean, I know how much you care about me, but this isn't about me anymore. It's about saving other people's lives. I know this maybe a trap, but I don't give a damn if it means that I can save someone's life."

"She has a point. I mean, what do we do this for?" Sam asked his brother.

"To find Mom and Jessica's killer and to help Dad."

"And save people's lives," Sam added.

"Dean, I'll be careful, but if we don't hurry, those people are as good as dead." Sighing, Dean nodded.

"Fine. But we have to get ready first." Allison smiled and gave him a brief kiss before she went to help Sam. "Curse my damn love for her," he muttered to himself, walking over the table where Sam spread out the weapons.

* * *

Billings, Montana… 

(Laughing) 5 girls strolled down the sidewalk, joking and hitting each other playfully.

"Cherie, you were, like, all over the boys during the party! What happened?"

"It's nothing, Leanne. We were just talking," Cherie brushed a strand of red hair back.

"Yeah, Leanne. She was just talking to her future husband, Wayne." Cherie turned bright red, grateful that it was night.

"Is Ashley right, Cher?" The other girls leaned forward, ready to soak in the latest bit of info that everyone would know about by the next morning. Cherie clamped her mouth shut and walked faster, shoving her hands into her pockets, her red hair pushed back by the chilly breeze.

(growl) The girls suddenly stopped chattering as their eyes grew. In front of them was a group of 7 vampires, all finishing their dinner of 14 drunken teenage kids.

"Holy shit," Ashley whispered and the vampires looked up, dropped the bodies, and smirked, showing fangs covered in blood. (A/N: Oh crap.)

"**RUN!**" Yvonne shouted and they all sprinted as fast as they could in heels. (A/N: That's a toughie.)

(panting) The girls raced around the corner and slunk to the ground, gasping for breath, a wave of relief washing over them.

"What the fuck was that?" Joanna asked.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out!" The girls scrambled to their feet as the vampires came around the other corner and started chasing them again. During a wild cat-and-mouse chase, Cherie tripped over a tree root, tumbled once, and her other foot jammed into a sewer grate. She struggled to pull herself out, but her foot remained stuck.

(growl) She suddenly stopped tugging at her foot as shadows loomed over her and she looked up at her new predicament. She struggled even more as a vampire stepped out, obviously the leader, and struck her with an uppercut. Cherie saw stars as he moved her hair to one side until her neck was fully exposed.

(gasp) Cherie cried out in pain as the leader's fangs pierced her soft porcelain skin. A thin trail of blood flowed down her neck, staining her outfit as she felt her life slowly drain away little by little. She grew paler and paler, her body only held up by the vampire's grasp.

(solid thump) The leader leaned back from Cherie's neck and released her, letting her fall onto the floor like a doll thrown away, her eyes staring into nothing, glassy and fixed. The leader wiped his mouth, licking off the remaining blood as he stood, turning back to his followers, who bowed their heads.

"Hey, you son of a bitch!" The leader spun around and was struck down by Allison, who continued to attack the rest of the group, killing every one of them with a stake quickly.

"Al!" she turned after the last one died and saw the beaten leader all tied up in chains, his eyes staring fixedly at them and their weapons. Walking over there, she knelt on one knee, leveling herself so that she could stare at him directly.

"Where's the nest?"

"I'm not telling you, you bitch," he growled, flashing his bloody teeth. She watched him for a second and then the hand holding the stake came out from behind her and she lifted it up as to threaten him.

"You better. I'm giving you 10 seconds before I decide to change my mind and kill you the way I did to your associates." She watched his reaction. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…" He began to squirm, his eyes darting around feverishly.

"2….1. Time's up. Well?" he didn't say a word. "Not talking? Alright, but that was your choice," she got ready to kill him.

"Wait!" he yelled before the stake came down. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you."

Behind Allison, Dean whispered to Sam, "She sure knows how to convince someone." (A/N: Yeah sure, by violence.)

"Then start talking. Fast."

"T-The nest is really far away. It's in a really remote place in the woods, where no one could travel to. Go there, and you'll see some marked trees. Follow that path of marked trees." Allison nodded and got up to leave.

"W-Wait, aren't you gonna let me go?"

"Oh, of course. How could I forget?" She spun on her heel and threw the stake, hitting precisely into the vamp's heart, instantly killing it.

"Why'd you kill him? What if he wasn't telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"Believe me, he did. If he didn't, I'd kill him anyway. There are many ways that I can use to convince someone to tell me where something is," she answered and got into the backseat. Dean shrugged and starting the car, they drove off.

* * *

Later on… 

(car stops) "Here we are." The three looked at the enormous worn down farmhouse, seeing vampires drag their victims inside the house for the others.

Dean looked back at Allison, who shifted slightly in her seat, staring at the house. "Hey, are you okay?"

"J-just a little tense, that's all."

"I don't get it. You were so amped up to get here, and now you're nervous?" Sam asked.

"Sam, if the trail was right, if they really were at my hometown the day everything happened, this…."she moved her eyes to his face. "This place may be where I find the truth about everything that's happened to me. Maybe…Maybe somewhere in there, I find the person or thing that's responsible for my family's death and I can end it all tonight."

"There'd still be demons to kill, people to save."

"Of course, but, we've gone this far. I've been traveling with you two for a long time. I'm this close to knowing about the truth."

"But what if it isn't there- the thing that killed your family?" Allison couldn't find an answer for that question and they sat in silence for a while before she spoke.

"I'd still have to kill them. For the sake of my family."

* * *

Okay! So, after finding out that those vamps were at her hometown of Baltimore, MD, Allison has another vision that requires them to travel to Billings, Montana, where a group of girls are being attacked by another group of vampires. Unable to save a girl named Cherie, Allison uses her "negiotation" skills and makes the leader of the group leak where the hideout is. Now there, she realizes: Could this be where she learns about the truth? Of course, check in next chapter!

ShadowAngel116


	11. Forever in Love

Wow….I never thought that I'd get this far in this story. Yes, if you were afraid of this, it's true, it's the big finish I've been talking about. After this, there's only an epilogue, and that'll be the end. But maybe, just maybe, I'll start up a sequel. But before I get into that, I'll start the next chapter up:

* * *

Chapter 11- "Forever in Love"

Billings, Montana: Remote area far away…

_I can't believe that it might all end here…. After traveling for months on end, it comes down to this…_ Allison thought, staring out at the house, her hands clenching and unclenching involuntarily.

"Allison?" she snapped out of her trance and turned to look at the two brothers who'd saved her from a tragic night that seemed to feel like yesterday. The fire and the stench of death still laid fresh in her mind, rising high above the ashes of memories from her past.

"Are you ready?" She didn't answer and looked out again at the old house as she thought again about the times when she had come so close to dying: the floor collapsing beneath her during the fire; the territorial spirit strangling her; the shapeshifting Wendigo demon; being bitten by vampires; everything that the two Winchesters always came to her rescue.

She had holed herself up behind the walls that hid her heart after the fire; after witnessing the death of her family. She had grown stronger in body, mind, and spirit; not because her father taught her how to protect herself; but because someone had shown her something that she lost in the fire.

She looked back at the brothers, who'd been sitting there patiently and a bit worriedly, watching her, wondering about what she was thinking about.

"More ready that I'll ever be," Allison answered confidently, a smile on her face.

* * *

Later…

(Door slams open) The door collapsed to the floor as the 3 of them came in, guns and weapons ready. Vampires whipped around and attacked, fangs out.

(Gunshots and grunts) After a brief fight, the gang stood victorious.

"I guess this is your definition of 'coming in quietly,'" Allison said and cocked her weapon.

"Well, there was this and another choice," Dean reloaded his gun and tossed a knife over to her.

"And what was that?"  
"Making a big ass entrance," Sam replied and Allison chuckled, tucking the knife into her shoe, covering it with the leg of her dark jeans.

"We should split up. You know, cover the entire grounds." Sam and Allison nodded.

"Keep your cells on. Call each other if you got or need anything." Allison reminded them.

"I'll go this way, Dean that way, and Al, you go straight." They started to separate.

"Wait, Allison," Dean grabbed hold of her arm. Turning her around, he surprised her with a kiss and slipped the Colt into her pocket. "Good luck." She smiled and ran down the path, lit only by her flashlight.

"Now thatwas pretty cheesy," Sam grinned, pointing his flashlight at Dean's face.

"Just go before I decide to shoot your ass," Dean glared at him, and then left. Laughing, Sam sauntered off in the other direction.

* * *

Along Dean's way…

(footsteps) Dean's footsteps echoed as he walked carefully across the hall, his flashlight jumping here to there. He looked around, surprised to see absolutely nothing.

"Where the hell did all those bastards go?" he muttered and heard a pitter patter. He slowly turned around, and aimed his flashlight. Right there in front of him, was a small dog, its eyes huge and glowing in the light.

"Hey, little guy. You all right?" The dog didn't respond, only stared at him….then suddenly sprung forward, fangs outstretched, reaching for his arm. Dean instinctively shot at it and it fell down on its back, dead. (A/N: I hope…) He stepped forward warily, keeping the gun on it, leaning slightly so that he could look at it. It looked pretty much….

"Shit!" Dean cursed as the dog's eyes opened; they were black. (A/N: Oh, fuck…) Its teeth grew longer and bigger in size until it looked as if it could chomp down a huge 10 pound double whopper at Burger King in just 3 tiny bites. He jumped back and shot twice, missing both times. The dog leapt over him and rounded the corner, barking wildly.

_Oh, dammit, where's that fuckin dog going?_ he thought and saw beams of light coming around. Not thinking, he dived behind some crates with a bunch of nails stuck in them. Hiding, he pulled out a couple of splinters that dug into his skin, gritting his teeth with the pain.

"What the hell was that all about?" he heard a voice say and Dean sat still, listening. "Friggin crazy dog…" The footsteps went away and Dean peeked out of his hiding place. Seeing no one, he got out carefully, very cautiously…

(crack of wooden box plank and barking) Fast footsteps approached where he was…

* * *

Sam's way…

The younger Winchester stepped around glass and wood, his knife and flashlight out.

(growl) Suddenly, two vampires popped out and attacked him. Sam swung his sword around and slashed the two vamps, hacking their heads off easily.

"That was unbelievably easy," Sam said, looking around when he felt something drip on his skin. Aiming his flashlight, he looked upwards to find…

"Holy fucking crap!" he cursed as hordes of vampires came towards him.

* * *

Allison's way…

(footsteps) She strode down the hall, gun on her hip, blade in hand.

"C'mon, I know you're here..." she muttered to herself when she stopped and held her head, feeling a vision come. Her eyes closed automatically and Allison saw Dean and Sam fighting off millions of vampires on their way to where she was. They suddenly stared at where she was and the vision ended.

Shaking off the pain, Allison continued to go down the hall, only to stop a second later as multiple visions came. She saw Eric, Dean, and Sam in a fast blur, so quickly that it made her head spin. Taking another step, Allison stared in front of her, seeing Dean and Sam on the floor, leaning over her. A second later, she saw the Colt levitating in front of her and before she could say anything, a flash of light came as the bullet was released.

_What the hell?_ Allison thought as she painfully reopened her eyes. "Dammit," she muttered, rubbing her temples. Taking a deep breath, she started to walk again, continuing to stop a few times as visions of her and Eric bombarded her. After a while, she dragged herself through a doorway.

(roar) A vampire leapt from its hiding spot and suddenly stopped as Allison's hand swung out to her side, slashing its head off. The 7th vision (A/N: Damn, that's painful.) came, and she gripped the door as she saw fire all around her and the brothers running as fast as they could to get out.

(gasp) She pried her eyes open just in time to see tons of vampires come towards her. Reacting immediately, she killed numbers of vampires one by one with her blade. The crowd tossed the blade away and pushed her back until she was pinned to a wooden pole behind her and was chained up. _This is the end…_ she thought, preparing herself for the pain of fangs entering her bloodstream.

Nothing happened. Opening her eyes carefully, she watched as the crowd of vamps separated, heads bowing, to let one person through-presumably the leader, but this one looked extremely familiar.

"Eric." Allison stared at her ex, who smiled at her. Glancing behind him, the group thinned out and disappeared.

"Hey, baby. How ya feeling?" he bent down to face her.

"As you can see, I'm pretty tied up at the moment." Eric chuckled, his laugh a deep and hollow laugh, with the essence of evil behind it. (A/N: Ooh, essence of evil….very Stephen King…)

"Still the joking type, huh? Of course, I missed that about you." He reached out to push back strands of her hair and she moved her head away. Getting up, he walked away from her. "You still remember when we used to go out?"

"Of course I do. Especially the first date we had in Halloween."

"When I was a vampire and you a cheerleader," (A/N: Whoa, wait a minute….she was a cheerleader!) he mused. "But remember when we broke up over a huge fight because I was a jackass and you wanted me to change?"

"Yeah, that was…it felt…." Allison pondered for a moment. "Strange."

"But you promised that once I changed, we'd talk about it."

"Well, you have changed, but…"

"You still can't take me back. Lemme guess, you're with that scruffy dude that I saw you with last time?" he finished for her.

"Dean. The older out of the two." He turned back to look at her.

"The one who cleared his throat? That ass? (A/N: Hey, watch who you're talking about!) Why? Why go with him? Why not wait for me?"

"Why?….Not only have I moved on," she placed emphasis on those words, "I know that it might sound really crazy, but…there's something about you….something's really off…"

"Off how?" he asked.

"You're completely…different. It's not like you to do this….to be here. Unless…" she realized the reason of her visions of him and finished her thought. "Unless you're one of them."

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but in the back in my mind I knew it was too much of a coincidence that you were around." Eric laughed quietly.

"Smart. But then again, you always had a conscience that nagged you if something was wrong. Hell, I should know by now." Turning back, he sauntered away from her and reached out, yanking something towards him, while Allison was continuing to pick the lock on the chains.

(muffled screams) A young brunette, bound and gagged, tried to free herself as the chair she sat in was pulled forward. Allison stopped picking the lock, stunned.

"Such soft, delicate skin," he murmured, brushing his fingertips across the girl's face as she cried silently. He swept down onto her throat and Allison heard the girl's small gasp as her eyes rolled backwards.

She felt disgusting while she watched in horror as Eric drank the girl's blood. Her stomach churned unexpectedly, and she fought down the feeling of sickness, turning her head away from the scene.

(sigh) With a soft sigh, the girl's body fell backwards, limply, in his arms. He stood up again, wiping the blood from his lips and smiled contently.

"You son of a bitch," Allison managed to get out when she saw his smirk.

"Well, a vampire needs his food too." (A/N: If you needed the damn food, why can't you just drink cow's blood or some crap like that!)

"What happened to you? When did you become this…this….thing?" She started to continue picking the lock as he explained.

"After graduating from Penn, I picked up a new girl. Caroline. We dated for, what, a year? She got paranoid and thought I was cheating on her with another girl. She started screaming at every girl that got near me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I broke up with her. Next thing I know, she commits suicide." He crossed his arms. "I always wondered if I did the right thing by breaking her heart. Everyday, I thought 'What if?' My life fell apart. I took anything just to keep my mind off her. Drugs, alcohol, everything. But one day, I met this beautiful chick. Her name was Morwenna. (A/N: Huh, very unique…) She offered to give me something that would get me on an inseparable high."

"And you agreed?"  
He shrugged. "Yeah. She turned me and then disappeared."

"Huh. Some relationship." Allison said then paused. "You were the one who turned me, weren't you?" He smirked. "Why?"

"What other reason could I have? C'mon, Allie. Leave Dean and stay with me. With your beauty and strength by my side, we'll be unstoppable." (A/N: Yeah, and may the force be with you and all that bull.)

"Psh. What makes you think that I'd want to be with you again? I rather die then let you take me from the one person who loves me no matter what." His face turned sour, looking as if he just ate a lemon. His hand went back and swept downwards to strike her. At the last moment, Allison freed herself, blocked and smacked him across the face, sending him to the floor.

"Picked the lock, huh? Smart. But if you were smart, you'd take me up on my offer."

"Yeah, over my dead body!"

"That could be arranged." Running forward, Eric and Allison began to fight.

(Grunts and hits) Picking up a sword (A/N: Where the hell did he get a sword?), he tried to stab her. Dodging quickly, she grabbed a metal pipe and fought back with equal strength, sparks flying as the two weapons collided repeatedly.

"You know, you don't have to feel obligated to Dean or Sam. I can kill them and we'll be together again, simple as that!" he yelled at her.

Pressing his and her weapon into a deadlock, she replied, "You've changed completely, Eric. Nothing, and I mean, **nothing** will change my mind about you. So you can forget about that Romeo and Juliet shit! I'll never forgive you!" She slashed his arm with the sharp end of the pipe and knocked him to the ground. She was just about to finish him when a vision came.

She saw small pieces of all the visions she had before: the Colt, the fire, the brothers, Eric, vampires. She snapped out of it as fast as she could and found him tackling her down, weapons straining to hit the other.

"Did I ever tell you about the day I came to your house?" she froze. "I chased down your sisters and brother while the demon took care of your parents. You know what was the best part of it? Tasting Carrie's blood."

(yell) With a cry, she kicked him off of her, throwing him to the ground and knocking his sword out of his hands. He scrambled to grab it, but she snatched it up and pointed it against his throat with a slightly trembling hand.

"What's wrong? Can't do it, can you, Allison? Can't kill your ex? Oh, well, that's sweet, because I haven't gotten to the good part yet. Now, what was I up to? Oh, yeah, tasting your little sister's blood."

"You-You fucking bastard," she spat. He grinned and continued.

"Your little sister was one smart girl. They all split up, but I caught up to Nikki and Joey. Their blood was horrible compared to your sister's. She came out of a hiding place and saw me feeding on them. Then that little bitch smacked me in the face with an umbrella!" She managed to laugh a little on that one. "But that's when I caught her and pierced her skin." He closed his eyes, sighing.

"Her blood was loaded with adrenaline, so much that the blood had to be the sweetest I've ever tasted. She struggled, and her blood tasted sweeter. (A/N: Now that's just sickening.) After a while, I left when I heard you coming." He reopened his eyes and smirked at her. Her hands shook as she felt her stomach turn over again and again.

"Well? Aren't you gonna kill me?"

"Shut up," she whispered.

"Oh, well, before I do, lemme tell you something else. I set up the day you were attacked. So even if you kill me, you're going to turn into something like me." She shook her head. "Yeah, you're going to be a killer. Just like me."

"I'll never be something as disgusting as you," her voice shuddered in the air. "I'll fight it and kill it, like I will to you."

"No, you won't. It'll take over you; take control of you. You'll feed every day on tons of innocent victims who will beg for you to stop. And maybe, just maybe, you'll kill Dean and Sam as well."

"No, I won't. I can't." She couldn't control the feelings in her, the foreign vampire blood in her. She could feel it rush through her body, head to toe. The weapon slipped from her hands and clanged on the wooden floor.

"You'll hear their cries, their desperate attempts to stop you. You'll destroy them, piece by piece, until nothing is left," he hissed.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as the sword swung midair and decapitated Eric. With a soft cry, Allison fell to the floor, supported by only the blade that was now covered with blood. She managed to pull herself up by a nearby chair. Her legs wobbled as she gripped the sword she held.

_It'll take over you; take control of you….You'll feed every day on tons of innocent victims….maybe, just maybe, you'll kill Dean and Sam as well….You hear their desperate attempts to stop you….Destroy them, piece by piece until there's nothing left…._ Eric's last words filled her heart and mind.

_I can't let them die…let alone millions of people. I have to fight it…I must…._ she took a step when she felt a sharp pain and collapsed to the ground.

(clang and heavy breathing) The blade lay far away from her as Allison breathed long and hard, the pain quickening and doubling in her. She felt herself change and was suddenly thirsty- for blood.

(cries out) Allison's fingernails scratched against the ground as she cried out as more and more stabbing pains came, as if she was being stabbed repeatedly by a knife. It soon subsided and she rolled onto her feet, feeling something move in her pocket as she did so.

_The Colt!_ Her fingertips flew over the old gun, and glided along the hunter insignia. _This gun can kill absolutely anything: Vampires, ghosts, and the demon that killed our families, _­ she thought as she examined it thoroughly and the final pieces of the puzzle in her mind that were caused by the visions snapped into place. Carefully, Allison then lifted it until it was pointed directly at where she wanted it to be and let go, levitating it with her powers as it got ready to shoot at her one target- herself.

Tears in her eyes, she took the small knife from her leg and put it to her chest, concentrating as the trigger began to move….

* * *

Outside the room…

(growls and grunts) The brothers fought for what seemed to be a long time against waves and waves of vampires. Decapitated corpses surrounded them as they killed even more and more of them.

"Where the hell are they coming from!" Dean yelled as another vampire was beheaded.

"How should I know?" Sam shouted back when the attacks stopped. They paused, wondering at what was happening, and watched as they suddenly disappeared from view.

"What the heck was that?" Dean asked, stepping to join his brother.

(sniffles and sobs) Lifting a finger to his lips, Sam followed his brother down the hall, tracking the voice until they came to a long hall that led to an open door, where they both saw Allison crying, the knife pressed to her chest, as the Colt floated in front of her, trigger moving inevitably.

* * *

In the room…

She closed her eyes and waited for the 'boom', the 'crack' of a bullet streaming through the air and hitting its target, and clenched her hands.

"Allison!" She opened her eyes and her focus wandered, and the trigger stopped moving. She turned to see the two brothers running towards her. She gave Dean a sad smile, a way of telling him that she was sorry, and stabbed herself in the torso.

(groan) Dean caught her and tried to get the now bleeding freely wound to stop as he murmured soft assurances.

"Al, is that-?" She turned her head slightly to see Sam holding the sword, staring at the blood that stained it.

"I killed him," she murmured and her face contorted as she let out a small cry. "I killed Eric….He just…and I….oh, god…"

"Sshh…" Dean gently brushed his fingers through her soft and silky hair, breathing in the faint scent of lilacs and vanilla mixed together. (A/N: Mmm…that smells good…) "Sam, call 911, now!"

"Don't!" Sam quickly dialed 911 on his phone.

"We have to get you to a hospital as soon as possible!"

"No, I can't. Eric told me…before I killed him, is that if I go and see all those people, I'll- I'll be unable to control the vampire blood and I'll turn. I can't let that happen. This was the only way to stop it- for now."

"I'm not gonna let you die, either!" Dean grabbed the hilt of the blade in her chest and prepared to pull, but stopped when he saw the expression in her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault," she said.

"What wasn't?" Sam asked.

(sigh) "I always wondered…what had happened to my family, if I could've done anything to stop that day from coming. Eric…he…" she took a deep breath. "He told me the truth about that night…about how my sister saw him feeding on Nikki and Joey and came out to save them…By telling me that," she looked Dean in the eye. "He stopped me from beating myself up over my family's death when he told me the truth." (A/N: Well, at least one good thing happened.) She winced as more pains shot through her. Then she stared at Dean in the eye again and said, "I'm going to turn, no matter what I do. If I do, I kill anyone who's near me, even if I know them." Her voice dropped. "I have to die, Dean." Her hand waved at the still levitating Colt. "And this- is the only way to be sure of it."

"No…there has to be another way to stop it."

"There is. It just involves me turning and you two getting killed, that's all. Oh, I forgot to mention the fact that millions of vampires will be at my command," He managed to smile through her sarcasm. Her eyes softened. "Dean, I care about you and Sammy. Being with you guys and risking my life to save so many people…well, this was just a consequence. I drew the short straw and you're have to let it go on that."

"I can't. I can't lose you again…" (A/N: Wow…can you say 'chick flick moment'?)

"You'll find someone else Dean. Someone else you'll spend your life with. Someone else…" Allison hesitated, tears coming to her eyes. "Someone you'll…love more than me."

"No," he whispered, feeling sharp stings as a flood came to his eyes. "I won't…" He felt her fingers brush against his cheek, gently caressing his face. He turned his head away, trying to shake off the tears, the pain in his heart.

Sam had watched this in front of him and couldn't believe what he was seeing his brother in a whole new light- besides being an obnoxious jackass, he was a sweet caring boyfriend that Allison loved with all her heart.

"Sammy…promise me something."  
"What?" He went over and waited.  
"Promise me that…you'll take care of Dean. Make sure that he gets on with his life. Make sure he moves on…to someone else who'll be as lucky as I was to be with him."

"I promise. And just so you know, I'll miss you, too. As the only person who can call me Sammy."

(soft chuckle) "Thanks, Sammy." With that, he hugged her tightly as her tears finally flowed down her face.

"Dean…" The oldest Winchester turned slowly to face her, the pain still etched on his face. "I'll never forget you as the person who showed me love after I lost it in that fire. As the one who'll always be my throat-clearing, attention-getting boyfriend." He smiled slightly at her joke and held her close, his face turned away from Sam so that he couldn't see his watery eyes. "Promise me something."

"What?" he asked, his voice soft.

"The same that I told Sammy. That you'll move on with your life. And…for you to get out once I die." Feeling a throbbing pain, she quickly continued, "Dean, I don't have much time to explain, but…when I die, I want you and Sammy to get out as fast as you can…and don't look back. Keep going till you're out and safe. Then drive…just drive far away…keep fighting until you get to the demon that killed our families. Give that son of a bitch a nice whack across the face for me and then…get along with some other girl, maybe even have a family with her. Don't keep living in the past. Don't worry or think about me. Just focus on making that special girl happy." He had stayed silent completely then after a pause, he spoke.

"That girl's already the one person who I've always cared for and will never forget." Dean sat back slightly and gave that girl her one last kiss. (A/N: Awww!) He broke away from her for a second to whisper the words she'd ever hear from him before he kissed her again, his voice cracking, tears finally coming out: "I love you, Allison."

She kissed him back, tears still trailing down her face as the Colt moved again, and shot.

(Gunshot and small gasp) Dean felt Allison's body stiffen, her heart stop beating, her warm breath go cold. He dug his face into her shoulder, crying gently and felt her struggle to breathe.

Moving back, he gazed at his girlfriend's dying face in tears of seeing her in pain and felt her fingers brush across his face and he pressed her hand against his face. And with her final breath, Allison whispered her final words before her eyes closed for eternity: "Love you too, Dean."

Her entire body went completely limp as Dean started to cradle her in his arms, letting his tears overcome him. "No…god…" He wanted to feel her soft touch again, see her sweet smile, feel her warmth when he hugged her.

"Dean," Sam placed his hand on his older brother's shoulder, indicating that they had to leave ASAP before the police came and to follow her promise.

"Hold on," he said softly as he lifted her body and laid it on the cold floor. Pushing her hair away from her face, he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Closing his eyes for a second, he reopened it and got up. "I'm ready." Suddenly a current burst off of her body and hit a lantern, causing it to fall onto the wood and their surroundings burst into flames.

"C'mon!" Sam and Dean ran out of the farmhouse as quickly as they could, never daring to look back, even when they had gotten into the Chevy and drove far away from the still burning embers of the now gone farmhouse.

* * *

Back at Billington Hotel….(A/N: Yeah, there're at a new hotel now)

After taking several showers, Dean and Sam were packing up and getting ready to hit the road again after contacting their dad about Allison's death.

"Hey, man, you sure you're okay?" Sam asked again.

"I swear, Sammy, if you ask me that question one more time, you won't be waking up the next day," the older Winchester snapped.

"Okay, okay." Raising his hands in defeat, Sam zipped up the bag and went to his bed. "See you in the morning."

"Night," Dean replied, still placing things in another duffel bag. Not long after Sam fell asleep, Dean went straight to bed and lay there, unable to sleep. He couldn't close his eyes; every time he did, all he saw was a dying, suffering Allison. When he finally fell asleep, he had a dream where he relived all their good times together, up to the part where she told him that she loved him, no matter what would happen to them.

* * *

The nextmorning he awoke to see Sam drinking coffee, fully dressed and all the bags in the car. It was time to leave Montana.

"So you all right today?" his younger brother asked cautiously as Dean drove the '67 Chevy Impala down the Interstate.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout yesterday."

"It's okay. But if you need to talk to anyone, anyone at all, I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll be there for me no matter what, blah, blah, blah, all that crap. Dude, can we please go one day without a chick flick moment?"

"All right, whatever," his brother replied and continued to look out the window. Dean glanced back in the rearview mirror and was shocked to see Allison sitting in the back, the same innocent look she always had on her face. She turned her gaze from the window to look at him and smiled. He blinked once, and she was gone.

"Hey, hey!" Sam stared at him.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just-it's nothing."

"Okay, whatever you say." Dean tapped his fingers on the wheel as he thought about the conversation they had a few days ago.

_"Maybe…maybe someday, you'll find someone else who you'll love even more than you love me…who knows…but when it comes to that, promise me that you'll focus on how to make her happy and move on with your life without me." _Her voice echoed in his mind as he kept driving, paying no attention to the spastic chords of heavy rock.

But he knew no matter how many girlfriends he had, no matter how many times he told them that he loved them, he'd knew he'd always remember Allison. Her touch, her smell, her body, her innocence, the way she laughed, the look on her face when she was angry, her sarcasm; everything. He knew that no matter how many times he'd fall in love for another girl, he'd stay forever in love with her: Allison Joyce Fielding.

* * *

All right! I don't know if 2 months wait was too long because I had a really major case of writer's block, but there was the last chapter of my story. The next thing is well, an epilogue to all this. I'll thank everyone then so…to the epilogue you go!

ShadowAngel116


	12. Epilogue

Welcome, everyone, to the epilogue. I'm not really sure if I should create a sequel, or leave it at this, but either way, I've been extremely satisfied about how this came out. So, without further ado, here is the epilogue:

* * *

Chapter 12- "Epilogue" (A/N: I guess you can consider it a final chapter.) 

2 months later; Baltimore, MD: St. Mary's Church Cemetery…

(crunching of shoes against grass) Dean, Sam, and John Winchester stood in front of a marble grave that said, "A Loving Family Lost to Tragedy: Jake Brandon, Alice Marilyn, Allison Joyce, Nikki Rachel, Joey Alexander, and Carrie Annemarie Fielding. May God Rest Your Souls."

"Hey, Allison. I hope you can hear me. We're getting closer to finding that demon, so I know you'll be happy about that. Our dad's here, too, and so is Dean. I know where you are now is a much better place than you were back here. Everything seems quiet for now, but if we find or kill anything or come closer to getting the demon, we'll be sure to tell you." Sam laid a small bouquet of flowers on the grave and stepped back.

"Jake, I'm sorry I couldn't protect your family from the fire and I really hope you can forgive me. Like my son said, we're getting closer to killing the demon that ruined our lives. Please, if you see Mary or Jess up there," John glanced at Sam. "Tell them that we miss them." Nodding to Sam, John walked to his car.

(clears throat) Dean cleared his throat and began. "I still miss you, Allison. I'm trying to move on, but it's really hard without you around." He swallowed. "I keep thinking back to the day that we met…the day that…anyway, I still remember that." He chuckled and continued. "I always wanted to ask you something, but I really didn't have the guts to ask, so I might as well say it." Taking out a little blue velvet box, he opened it to see a small sliver band with diamonds studded on it. (A/N: Gasp! 00)

"I wanted to propose to you, to marry you and even have kids with you. I wish you were here, so that I could ask you to be my wife," he sighed as he placed the ring on the grave. He stuck his hands in his pockets, wondering what else to say when he felt something smooth. Taking it out, he found that it was Allison's necklace, the one that she always wore since her birthday.

_How'd this get here?_ he wondered.

* * *

Flashback… 

He broke away from her for a second to whisper the words she'd ever hear from him before he kissed her again, his voice cracking, tears finally coming out: "I love you, Allison."

She kissed him back, tears still trailing down her face as the Colt moved again, and shot. But before this, she slipped the necklace from her hand into his pocket. (A/N: The other necklace she wore was taken with her when she died.)

* * *

End of flashback… 

He put the necklace down onto the grave, next to the ring. "I hope you're happy up there. I still can't find any girl that can actually fill the space that's in my heart." He stood there, silent for a while as his tears came again. "I love you- so much, Allison. For you to be gone- I don't know how I'm gonna make it. But all I know is that I will always remember you as the one girl who stole my heart completely. I'm trying to say how I feel, but it's really hard to describe. I'll miss you." He wiped his eyes. "I'll never forget you." Turning, he walked away from the cemetery.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be okay." John clapped Dean on the shoulder and smiled at his son.

With one last glance, Dean and Sam got into the car and drove off with their dad's pickup behind them, never knowing that something had just went over to the Fielding grave.

The certain somebody wore a brown polo over a long white t-shirt and torn jeans and seemed to be praying over the grave. It stood and picked up the contents that the Winchesters put there. It turned around and it was- Allison Fielding. (A/N: Omfg!)

She watched the cars drive down the path, long deep brown hair fluttering in the air, and whispered, "I guess this is goodbye, Dean, Sam. Thank you so much." Allison then walked away from the tombstone, slowly disappearing into the far distance, joined later by a little girl…

* * *

….Well, there you have it. The ending of "Forever in Love", the most successful story that I've ever written so far. I have no idea if I'm going to write a sequel for this, although that there's an unlikely chance that I will. I still can't believe that I've received so much support in writing this (even though my parents didn't want me to waste my time) and I just want to thanksome out of many pplewho did: 

Amanda, my minor classes buddy- Thanks so much for supporting me and for annoying me everyday about if I updated yet…lolz…

Huda and Monique, my other closest friends- I love you guys soo much, thank you for reading these chapters and helping me through my really bad cases of writers block. (Which were mostly because of tests and all that crap.)

Ghostwriter- thanks for all ur reviews on my story...ure a great writer...thanks again, nd uh, catch ya on the flip side )

Wildcat023- tons of thank yous to you for reviewing my story...

Alyssa43- much love to you for putting my fic on your favorites list with other pple who i'm very grateful for...D

meezardra- nice to know someone else who has the same sense of humor as i do...thanks for your reviews

OrangeJuice101- kept u on suspense enough, huh? but still, a lot of gratitude to you too

SupernaturalGurl- Dean is definitely the hottest brother ( i know others disagree but hey, i luv em both) still, thanks a lot for every review...

i know i haven't thanked everyone who's reviewed, but just so you know,everyone who hasdefinitely have my love for reading this fanfic nd being patient with me, cuz i know sometimes i screwed up a little...XD

here are my stats as for now:

35 reviews (woot, thanks so much!)

4995 hits

1 c2s

12 favs (wow)

27 alerts (omg...thank you!)

Once again, thanks for reading my story and I hope I can write another Supernatural fanfic as successful as this or maybe even more successful!

ShadowAngel116


	13. Author's Foreword

Hello again, fellow Fanfiction-ers! (If only that was a word…) Anyway, thanks again for reading my story, but I think I might start a sequel. It depends if I have time since I'm a freshman in high school, but I was wondering if you guys had any ideas for it if I decide to make one! So please e-mail me your ideas and don't worry about how cheesy or whatever it is.

Meanwhile, I'll just concentrate on not getting massacred in high school.

Thanks tons! (Alyssa43, thanks for ur idea!)

Uh, and another thing: I seriously need to thank all of yah for being patient with me, cuz um...i know that dean was out of character most of the time, but i attempted to fix that (yes, i'm horrible at it since my mind tends to drift away...heh heh...) since i got a review a few days ago consulting me about it...not only that, i thought that in some chapters, i really did pull dean out of character, so i changed a little, but it's still the same plot, just a bit revised in some parts.

i guess in this story, dean was supposed to be out of character than the usual bad ass boy as we all know. like in route 666, it was totally new for me to see a chick flick, sweet dude on the other side. but uh, if u have anything else to tell me that i have written and shoulda been changed, just send me a message and i'll try to change it.

and yes, i will attempt on making a better sequel when i have the time, promise.

thanks much,

-ShadowAngel116-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo : )


End file.
